


Кофейное зерно и чайный лист.

by lysihopkins



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: (says the girl who's posting a story where she does), Alternate Universe, Because Steve and Bucky are horrible people, M/M, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, coffee hatred, mention of Sarah Rogers death, mentions of hatred, tea hatred, we need more stories where she doesn't
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:46:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28453326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysihopkins/pseuds/lysihopkins
Summary: Всё началось достаточно просто: встреча на одну ночь и никаких обязательств. Любитель чая Баки Барнс и абсолютный кофеман Стив Роджерс.И всё бы так просто и закончилось, не узнай они о своей взаимной ненависти к выбору другого. Но разве когда-нибудь было просто со Стивом и Баки?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	Кофейное зерно и чайный лист.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Перевод сделан в подарок Kisyabric](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%D0%9F%D0%B5%D1%80%D0%B5%D0%B2%D0%BE%D0%B4+%D1%81%D0%B4%D0%B5%D0%BB%D0%B0%D0%BD+%D0%B2+%D0%BF%D0%BE%D0%B4%D0%B0%D1%80%D0%BE%D0%BA+Kisyabric).
  * A translation of [Coffee Bean & Tea Leaf](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11348415) by [stephrc79](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephrc79/pseuds/stephrc79). 



**Кофейное зерно и чайный лист.**

[](https://imageban.ru/show/2020/12/31/368598eb5e0cc32dd51e286b9bf6a0cb/jpg)

**1 глава.**

Было что-то необычное в солнечном свете Нью Йорка. Он не походил на яркие сверкающие лучи Южной Калифорнии, не накрывал словно мягкое теплое одеяло на пляже Мауи.

Нет, Нью Йоркский солнечный свет всегда обладал одной из двух отличительных черт. Он мог быть режущим глаз, ярким сиянием, жаром, полностью искажающим изображение, отражающимся от стекла небоскрёбов с видом _«А вот и я! Брось мне вызов!»_. Или становился тусклым, выбеленным, мимолетным, словно приманка, которую подвесили перед капризными жителями Нью Йорка, рыдающими в своих неподъемных пальто где-то в середине марта.

Он родился и вырос в Лос Анжелесе, но последние пять лет работал здесь, в Нью Йорке, директором по маркетингу в компании из списка Форчун500, и различия между солнцем Восточного и Западного побережья никогда не ускользали от внимания Стива Роджерса. Но оба он любил одинаково, по полной. В этом он мог признаться.

Сегодня был жаркий день, но в квартире Стива, в самом центре Финансового округа, к счастью, имелся центральный кондиционер. А это означало, что он мог прижаться чуть ближе к завоеванию прошлой ночи – какому-то горячему владельцу ресторана, которого Стив подцепил в «Мертвом кролике», и называющего себя «Баки». Стив был почти уверен: это либо прозвище, либо откровенная ложь, потому что, серьёзно, что, чёрт возьми, за имя – _«Баки»_

Беззаконное солнце Нью Йорка освещало обнаженную спину Баки мягким светом, и Стив ничего не мог поделать, как только провести языком по выпуклости действительно исключительной задницы. Он улыбнулся, потому что, правда, неплохо справился с этой задачей. Мускулистые руки, твердый, как камень, пресс, сильные плечи, бёдра, которые могли бы убить человека (и почти убили прошлой ночью), красивая V образная развилка вверху ягодиц и один из самых совершенных членов, что Стив когда-либо видел. У Баки был протез руки – накануне вечером он особо о нём не говорил, если не принимать во внимание объяснение технической стороны, и, по признанию Стива, это был один из самых увлекательных разговоров, которые он вел за долгое время.

Открытый глаз зажмурился, легкая улыбка заиграла на припухших от поцелуев губах, и голос, последовавший за этим, по-прежнему посылал похотливую дрожь прямо вниз по спине Стива:

\- Привет, незнакомец.

\- Эй, ты, - фыркнул Стив. – Уже забыл моё имя?

 _\- Вообще-то_ …

Стив рассмеялся, не потрудившись дать ответ, а вместо этого наклонился поймать губы, которые _почти_ умоляли их пососать. На вкус Баки ощущался так, словно ему необходима зубная щетка – им обоим была нужна – но это не помешало Стиву насытится, как и не удержало Баки отдавать столько, сколько он получил. Бак застонал, и Стив посчитал это сигналом перекатиться наверх и прижаться, наслаждаясь ощущением стояка Баки напротив собственного.

\- _Блядь_ , - Баки толкнулся Стиву навстречу, когда они медленно и лениво тёрлись друг о друга. Ни один из них по-настоящему ещё не проснулся, но, если судить по тому, как Баки царапал ногтями плечи Стива _прямо_ по чувствительным отметинам, оставленным прошлой ночью, и _это_ было непросто…), он был точно так же отчаянно готов кончить, как и Стив. 

Стив схватил Баки за руку – вечером накануне он снял протез – и послюнявил полосу по центру ладони. Навалившись, Стив прижал собой Баки к кровати, потом лизнул собственную руку и сцепил пальцы в замок, свои и Баки, так, чтобы они могли лениво трахаться в кольце своих рук. И _боженьки_ , блядь, это был кайф. Он даже понять не мог почему, но секс прошлой ночью оказался одним из лучших в жизни Стива. И эта дрочка обещала стать великолепным продолжением чудесной ночи.

Оргазм накатил раньше, чем он ожидал, но ощущался скорее ласковым скольжением, чем ударом в живот. Он кончил именно так, как ему нравилось кончать утром. Стив использовал сперму, собравшуюся в руке, как смазку и принялся за Баки – стал дрочить ему жестко и сильно, а потом, когда, выгибаясь на кровати, Баки добавил своей спермы к тому, что уже было между ними, обхватил его губы своими.

Прежде, чем улыбнуться ему, Стив еще раз лизнул его в припухший рот и сказал:

\- Я – Стив, между прочим.

\- Стив, - с остекленелым взглядом повторил Баки и улыбнулся лениво и развязно. – Знал ведь, что это что-то заурядное, просто не мог вспомнить, что именно.

\- Ой, да не пойти ли тебе нахуй, как будто _Баки_ намного лучше, - всё ещё улыбаясь, фыркнул Стив и шлепнул Баки по руке. Потом он сел и оседлал бёдра Баки, чтобы подхватить коробку с бумажными носовыми платками с прикроватной тумбочки. Они обтерлись, и Стив кинул использованные платочки обратно: потом их выкинет. – Что это за имя? Ты же понимаешь, что сейчас не 1945 год?

\- Нахуй тебя, _Джефф_ , - Баки попытался ущипнуть его, но Стиву удалось отбить его руку. – Это потому, что моё второе имя – Бьюкенен, придурок…

 _\- Знал_ , что это твое ненастоящее имя!

\- … я хочу, чтобы ты был в курсе, что моя младшая сестра дала мне это прозвище.

\- Ладно, во-первых, - начал Стив и вновь отбил руку Баки. – Никогда больше не упоминай свою младшую сестру в этой постели. _Во-вторых_ , так какое же, блядь, твоё настоящее имя?

Баки ещё раз попытался добраться до Стива, но тот быстро зафиксировал его руку над головой. Затем, не обращая внимания на собственную чувствительность, Стив потёрся о распростертое под ним тело, наслаждаясь тихими стонами, которые появились на свет из-за их возни. Когда Баки провел кончиком языка по нижней губе, Стив не смог удержаться и проследил взглядом это движение.

\- Если ты и вправду хочешь знать, то меня зовут Джеймс.

\- Ха! – Стив согнулся для быстрого поцелуя. – И ты еще называешь _моё_ имя заурядным! Я могу называть тебя Джимми?

\- Если ты хочешь, чтобы я убил тебя в твоем собственном душе, то конечно.

— Это твой способ напроситься со мной в душ?

Баки изогнул бровь.

\- Знаешь, думаю, что ты мог упустить из виду главное… ладно, да, определённо я напрашиваюсь, - прекратил спорить он, когда Стив опять к нему прижался. Они неуклюже выбрались из кровати и направились в ванную. Ленивое и неспешное утреннее дрочиво было великолепно и всякое такое, но это было ничем по сравнению с тем, что они дважды трахнулись на кафельной плитке.

***

Направляясь из ванной в спальню, Баки, взъерошивая, вытирал волосы полотенцем, и Стив опустил планшет, чтобы по достоинству оценить открывающийся вид. На нём были пижамные штаны Стива, висевшие достаточно низко, чтобы оказалась видна точёная V-образная развилка, и вспоминая, как провёл языком по этой развилке, Стив вздрогнул. Ночь накануне была фееричной, сегодня утром они уже сделали несколько заходов, но, похоже, что это не утолило жажду Стива, вовсе нет.

Баки исчез за дверью, и это заставило Стива задуматься. Он был не из тех парней, кто нуждался в партнёре больше, чем на одну ночь. И обычно, к этому моменту, его партнёр – кого бы он ни привёз – уже давно бы ушёл, оба хорошо понимали правила игры. Чёрт, да больше половины раз. Его партнёры по сексу уходили ещё до рассвета. Стив был достаточно воспитан, чтобы выставить кого-то за дверь, но при этом он любил одиночество и уединение, и всегда чистосердечно считал, что его разовые партнёры это замечают. Но Баки не только остался на всю ночь, он, похоже, никуда не собирался в ближайшее время, и Стив был… с этим согласен. Он был вполне готов позволить ускользнуть этому парню, просто был не прочь перейти в раунд чёрт-знает-какой. 

Он улыбнулся, поправил очки и снова вернулся к планшету. Кофе был почти заварен, и Стив открыл приложение Симлис в поисках чего-нибудь на завтрак. Он разрывался между «Стамина» - прекрасная еда, но на её доставку потребовалось бы лет десять, и «Сквуэ Дайна» - не очень хорошо, но они в редких случаях занимали больше двадцати минут.

Сигнализировав, что кофе готов, таймер на планшете сработал, и Стив встал, чтобы налить им обоим по чашке. Он воспользовался мгновением и вдохнул потрясающий аромат – никарагуанский купаж, который он недавно приобрёл в «Бруклин Рэстинг Компани», по вкусу напоминал поджаренные овсяные хлопья и пралине. Волнующий, пьянящий, богатый аромат – кофе пах совершенно изумительно, так что Стив вроде как в него уже влюбился.

Стив никогда не считал себя экспертом, но, откровенно говоря, он пробовал одни из лучших в мире сортов кофе. Всюду путешествуя, он пробовал кофе везде, где только мог – в кафе «Кубанос» в Гаване, нефильтрованный турецкий напиток, когда останавливался в Стамбуле, даже бурду из малюсенького магазинчика в Аделаиде, Австралия, которая предназначалась для того, чтобы вы не спали восемнадцать часов подряд (пятнадцать часов и двадцать шесть минут, впрочем, не то чтобы он сам засекал время). Ради этого он приложил все усилия – специально прилетел туда после деловой поездки в Мельбурн.

Дело было в том, что он любил кофе. Любой кофе. Все купажи, с любой характерной особенностью, любого набора и мягкости. Это была его _фишка_.

\- Что там у тебя?

Продолжая наливать вторую чашку и улыбнувшись про себя, Стив наблюдал, как растет пенка, пока чашка медленно наполняется. Он всем сердцем желал, чтобы Баки отведал чёрный – _единственный_ способ пить обычный кофе.

\- Частичка жидкого благословения богов, - он повернулся и поднял чашку, улыбаясь Баки. – Это новая смесь, которую я купил на прошлой неделе, и она _потрясающая_ , - Баки взял чашку металлической рукой, – протез вернулся на место – но не сделал ни глотка, а, слегка нахмурившись, просто смотрел на неё. _Дерьмо_. Наверное, он _был_ парнем «сливки и сахар». – Не знаю, как ты любишь, но сначала предлагаю тебе выпить черный. Посмотришь, понравится ли тебе вкус как есть. Если нет, то я…хм…с радостью принесу тебе что-нибудь для этого.

На самом деле это было не так, но Стив гордился собой за то, что не содрогнулся от этой мысли. 

\- Нет, правда, спасибо, но… - по причинам, которые шли наперекор воле Бога и человека, Баки действительно _вернул чашку на место_. Он выдавил из себя смешок, почесал затылок, а потом схватился за руку прямо там, где она соединялась с протезом. Он одарил Стива лёгкой полуулыбкой, которая, если уж на то пошло, была очень робкой. - Надеюсь, что это не прозвучит невежливо с моей стороны, если я спрошу, поскольку, знаешь, ты хлопотал и всё такое, - он махнул в сторону чашки, которую Стив держал, а потом опять обхватил свою руку. – Но ты вообще-то не хотел бы выпить чаю?

Стив лишь моргнул. Чёрта с два он правильно расслышал.

По-видимому, Баки воспринял его молчание как замешательство, потому что продолжил:

\- Подойдет любой вид с кофеином. Чёрный или улун, хотя я бы даже не отказался от зеленого, если это всё, что у тебя есть…

\- Нет, - наконец, умудрился выдавить Стив.

\- Есть зелёный?

Он это серьёзно? «Выпить _чаю_ ».

\- Как, совершенно никакого? – Баки опять бросил хмурый взгляд на кружку с кофе и наморщил нос.

\- Э, нет?

\- Почему…?

Неужели этот парень серьёзно? «Потому, что я цивилизованный?»

За всю свою жизнь Стив никогда не видел, чтобы чьи-то брови поднимались так стремительно. Баки уставился на него так, словно он говорил на неведомом языке, и на одну истеричную секунду Стив задумался, а не так ли это. По крайней мере, это объяснило бы, почему кто-то отказался от одного из лучших кофе во всём Нью-Йорке ради воды со вкусом листьев.

\- Ты только что…? – Баки скрестил руки на груди, и Стив не собирался лгать, металл над плотью немного вселял страх (пусть дерзкая поза, в свою очередь, была в общем-то _довольно_ горячей, а ведь Стив – только человек). Баки сделал шаг к Стиву, и тот никогда бы не признался, что немного отстранился назад. – Ты _действительно_ только что оскорбил чай?

\- Чай не имеет чувств, Бак, - как-то глупо ответил Стив, зацепившись за наименее безумную вещь в этом вопросе.

\- Ну-ну, - Баки помахал ему пальцем. – Ты не можешь называть меня «Бак», неотёсанный дикарь.

 _«Неотёсанный»._ От изумления Стив разинул рот. Если кто-то и был тут некультурным, так только этот клоун, стоящий перед ним. Он поставил кружку обратно на столешницу, встал и помахал планшетом неандертальцу, которому позволил спать в своей кровати прошлой ночью. – _Я_ не такой уж неотесанный _, Баки_. Я о том, кто вообще пьёт чай?

\- Ох, боюсь соврать, может _целый, блядь, мир_?

\- Да. И весь этот блядский мир _тоже_ пьёт кофе! Ещё бы! Я перепробовал всё!

\- Ух ты…- Баки уставился на него. – Ведь ты _тот_ парень, да?

\- Какой парень?

\- Бруклинский хипстерский кофейный сноб.

Ну, это был просто удар ниже пояса.

\- Прости, но я даже не _живу_ в Бруклине!

\- Ага, - хмыкнул Баки. – Это же была самая важная часть из того, что я сказал.

\- Неважно, - Стив махнул ему рукой, пытаясь обуздать в зародыше раздражение и злость. Он не собирался похерить всё утро из-за _кофе_. Или чая. Из-за чего угодно. Стив не искал спутника жизни, так что, если честно, особо не волновался, продолжит ли Баки жить своей неправильной жизнью или нет. Прямо сейчас Стив был ещё больше заинтересован в продолжении мастерского секса. Он взял планшет и помахал им перед Баки. – Вообще-то, я собирался заказывать завтрак, так почему бы мне не заказать… _чай_ для тебя?

\- Ухххххх, - Баки настороженно посмотрел на него, и, ладно, Стив мог сам себе признаться, это были очень жесткие тормоза, которые сразу свернули этот диалог. – Всё в порядке? Я к тому, если ты всё ещё хочешь, чтобы я остался…

Несмотря на то, что Баки был каким-то сумасбродным любителем чая, Стив всё ещё этого хотел. Так что он отложил планшет и, с легкой скупой улыбкой, подцепил пальцем резинку штанов Баки и притянул его между своих ног.

\- Не надейся, что выставлю тебя из-за расхождения во мнениях по поводу питья, Баки. Я бы _слизнул_ эту чёртову херь, если бы это позволило пробежать моему языку по твоим кубикам.

\- Надо же, это _действительно_ по-гейски, Стив. 

\- Сказал парень, у которого во рту был мой член.

\- Да уж, я начал было сомневаться во всех моих вкусовых пристрастиях…мммпфф, - Баки оборвал свою речь, когда Стив смял его губы. Когда они начали обмениваться ленивыми поцелуями, Баки обхватил Стива за талию, а их спор был почти забыт. Похоже, кофе, чай _и_ завтрак могли некоторое время подождать. 

**2 глава.**

Баки понятия не имел, что делает.

Во-первых, Баки никогда не занимался сексом на одну ночь. На самом деле, как бы он ни ненавидел себе в этом признаваться, Стив, собственно, был его первым. Конечно, он всегда мог сказать, что так случалось потому, что большинство парней, с кем он встречался, оказывались скучными. Хотя на самом деле он был слишком занят рестораном, так что у него даже не _оставалось_ времени скучать. Но прошлой ночью звёзды, блядь, просто сошлись или ещё случилась какая-то хрень. У него появился первый выходной за месяц, и когда он встретил Стива, _такого_ горячего, обаятельного, _возмутительно_ умного, и да, _прошло много_ времени с последнего свидания, так что Баки подумал, почему бы и нет.

И, откровенно говоря, слишком многие из этих скучных незнакомцев ещё любили задавать бесцеремонные вопросы о его руке. Это было отвратительно, всегда разочаровывало и отбивало охоту, заставляло ощущать себя застенчивым и стеснительным, хотя обычно он никогда таким не был. И, конечно, Стив задал ему пару вопросов типа: кто спроектировал руку (команда из Стэнфорда), сколько времени заняла отработка ловкости (один мучительно долгий год). И как только они добрались до кровати Стива, тот спросил, с ней или без неё Баки чувствовал себя более комфортно (без неё, и Стив и глазом не моргнул).

Ну и, конечно – _конечно_ – Стив должен был оказаться каким-то коммунякой-наркоманом кофе. Баки просто повезло.

Сидя на полу перед диваном Стива, прихлёбывая довольно приличный Эрл Грей, наблюдая как острый соус стекает по подбородку Стива после того, как тот откусил слишком большой кусок от сэндвича за завтраком, Баки решил, что мог бы, возможно, незаметно привыкнуть к недостатку. Потому что Стив оказался не просто горячим, а ещё оказался большим свинёнком, которому нравились яйца с колбасками и тайским соусом, однако же он не мог откусить ни куска этой хреновины, чтобы полностью не извозиться. Стив смущённо посмотрел на него, но не сделал ни единого движения, чтобы вытереть лицо.

Баки фыркнул, взял в руки свой буррито и, не отрывая взгляд от лица Стива, откусил большой кусок, умудрившись не испачкаться – всё это при помощи своего протеза.

\- Думаешь, ты такой ловкий, да? – высказался Стив, сверкнув глазами. Баки просто взял протезом кружку с чаем, протянул руку и вытер у того уголок рта. 

Баки демонстративно обсосал испачканный большой палец и улыбнулся.

\- Знаешь, для человека с двумя нормальными руками тебе следовало бы лучше ориентироваться.

\- Хорошо, но разве я не могу утверждать, что с моим ртом проблем больше, чем с руками?

\- Я бы мог согласиться с этим, если бы уже не знал, на что способен этот рот.

Он был вознаграждён легким румянцем, окрасившим щёки Стива, пусть даже это сопровождалось одной из самых непристойных ухмылок, что Баки только видел и, принимая во внимание его последнего бывшего, это о чём-то говорило.

\- Не смотри на меня так, если не планируешь подкрепить свои слова, ковбой.

Прыснув от смеха, Стив соскользнул набок, и его голова исчезла под кофейным столиком.

\- _Ковбой_? – раздался приглушённый голос. Он выбрался из-под стола, вытирая слёзы. – Кто так вообще _говорит_?

Баки покачал головой, отказываясь признавать, что он всё ещё был немного заворожен странностями, которые Стив находил смешными. Наоборот, он шутя ткнул Стива рукой. Потому что он – взрослый.

\- Ты смеешься над моими словами, называешь нецивилизованным из-за выбора напитка…

— Это потому, что ты такой и есть, - перебил его Стив, нацеливая свою чашку с кофе на Баки. Тот его снова ткнул, а Стив громко закричал, когда кофе с удовольствием (по крайней мере для Баки) выплеснулся ему на руку. Он поставил кружку и потряс рукой. – Осторожно, ты, придурок.

\- Горячо?

\- Ну, нет, больше не…

\- Тогда ты будешь жить, - с легкой самодовольной усмешкой, заметил Баки и начал перечислять по пальцам. – Во-первых, чай один из самых цивилизованных напитков в мире. Во-вторых, его пьёт гораздо больше людей, чем ваши _бобы_. В-третьих, ты знаешь, что ещё такое – бобы, Стив? Пинто. И черный глаз. И…и _нут_. Ты разве видел, чтобы люди пытались их выпить?

\- То есть, как в супе?

Как в…

\- Нет, Стив, не как в супе, - заиграв желваками, ответил Баки. – Ты точно знаешь, о чем я говорю.

\- Ну и ладно, но не то, чтобы люди пили _лавровые_ листья или любой гербарий.

\- На деле…

\- Я даже знать не хочу, - Стив пренебрежительно махнул ему рукой, и Баки захлопнул рот. Этот разговор опять скатился в сторону, а Баки не мог понять, почему всё идет наперекосяк. Господи, это же были только чай и кофе! – На самом деле ты прошляпил лучшие нюансы _кофе_. У него богатый насыщенный вкус, и проявляются так много различных вкусовых нот, всё что угодно от фруктов до теплого печенья или от корневого пива до целого ряда специй.

\- А ты думаешь, что у чая _нет_ особенностей? – не может быть, чтобы Стив совсем ничего _не смыслил_ об одном из самых популярных напитков в мире. Ну уж нет! Кому-то придется исправить это недоразумение.

Он поставил чашку с чаем на стол и быстро встал. С удивлением в глазах Стив вскинул голову, ладно, это было немного драматично, и, – раз уж Баки встал, то пришлось смириться с судьбой – он ткнул пальцем в Стива.

\- Ладно. _Ты_. Ты пойдёшь со мной.

\- Эээ, пойдём куда? – Стив перевёл взгляд в сторону спальни. – Я к тому, что лучше нам сначала доесть и, знаешь, убрать отсюда еду, если не трудно…

Баки и понятия не имел, что это за звуки тут же вырвались из его рта.

\- _Нет,_ Стив. Ты слишком бестолковый даже для себя…

\- « _Бестолковый_ »? И ты называешь _меня_ снобом.

\- Не делай вид, будто не знаешь, что это значит. И моё мнение останется неизменным: сейчас ты слишком _бестолковый_ себе во вред и, положа руку на сердце, я не могу спать с тем, кто так упорствует в своих заблуждениях. Так что…- он резко кивнул. – Пойдём и исправим это.

Стив уставился на него.

\- Эээ, что исправим?

\- Твоё чайное невежество.

\- Думаешь, я ничего не знаю о чае? Я _путешествую по миру_ , Баки. И я, как минимум, _знаю_ о нём.

— Это как говорить, что ты знаешь о машинах из-за всех седанов, которые ты брал напрокат, когда я здесь пытаюсь рассказать о том, как прекрасны Астон Мартинс.

— Это действительно красивая линейка машин.

\- Думаешь? – итак, Стив не был _полностью_ безнадёжен. Баки протянул руку. – Но, если серьёзно. Ты ничего не знаешь, я тебя научу.

Стив посмотрел на протянутую руку, а его глаза были полны тревоги и смятения.

\- Как ты собираешься меня учить?

\- Я возьму тебя с собой в чайный магазин в Бруклине.

\- Для этого нужно одеться, выйти из квартиры, – и, хочу добавить, из моей кровати – а ещё… – Стив вздрогнул, - выпить чай. Три вещи. Которые я не собирался сегодня делать.

Баки только пожал плечами.

\- Планы изменились, - сказал он и пошевелил пальцами.

Вздохнув, Стив, наконец, взял Баки за руку и позволил поднять себя.

\- _Или_ я могу выставить тебя за дверь и придерживаться _своего_ плана.

Баки обхватил затылок Стива металлическими пальцами и втянул того в по-настоящему потрясный грязный поцелуй, наполненный языком, жаром и сильным возбуждением. Только через несколько секунд Стив вжался в Баки, крепко обнимая за талию. Тот продолжал целоваться до тех пор, пока не почувствовал бедром, как Стив становится твёрдым, тогда Баки отступил, напоследок лизнув ему нижнюю губу. Стив по инерции двинулся за ним, но Баки отступил ещё дальше, вне пределов досягаемости, и улыбнулся.

\- Пойдем со мной, и я обещаю, что позже высосу твои мозги через член.

\- Хочешь, одолжу одежду, прежде чем мы уйдём?

**3 глава.**

\- Есть причина, по которой ты притащил меня в Икею, Бак?

Баки пропустил мимо ушей его вопрос, чтобы подать парню, стоящему за стойкой, небольшой сигнал – _конечно_ же он знал персонал – и потащил Стива дальше в магазин. А если серьёзно, Стив не стал бы никому бросать вызов, чтобы доказать, что он сам заблуждается. Цвета были яркими и монохромными, а между трёх сплошных стен в отдельных стойках находились громадные прямоугольники, которые оказались упаковками с чаем. Стив был уверен, все названия, указанные на них, были выполнены абсолютно таким же шрифтом, что использовала Икея. Это даже не касалось столиков для образцов, чайников и других предметов для заваривания чая, о которых он понятия не имел. Вообще-то это было безумием каким-то. 

\- Не, ну послушай, разве чай не считается древним? И чопорным? – Стив шёл вперед, когда Баки остановился перед большим круглым столом с образцами, забитым плошками с многообразными видам листового чая, всякими сортами и текстурами. Через каждые пару футов вокруг стола были натыканы маленькие черные таблички – наподобие информационных – о каждом сорте чая. Стив узнал только слова «черный», «улун» и «чай». Он был без понятия, что такое _«ройбуш»_ (пишется rooibos), не говоря уже о том, как это выговорить. – Без преувеличения, это место выглядит точь-в-точь как те несчастные, ничего не подозревающие здания, когда дизайнеры из Музея современного искусства дают себе волю.

\- Говоришь, тебе не нравится Музей современного искусства, Стив? – скрестив руки, спросил Баки. – Знаешь, это довольно кощунственные слова для жителя Нью-Йорка.

\- Если не считать, что я не житель Нью-Йорка, - пожал плечами Стив и снова осмотрелся вокруг, стараясь подавить дрожь от обилия ярких интенсивных красок. – Во всяком случае, не коренной. 

Баки поднял голову.

\- Правда? Хм, а я думал, ты местный. Откуда же ты тогда?

\- Вырос в Лос-Анджелесе.

\- Ха! – воскликнул Баки, хоть Стив и понятия не имел, что в этом забавного. – Разве это не общественное художественно-эстетическое место для публики? Думал, ты привык к такому.

\- Угу, на твоём месте я бы не стал заходить так далеко, - однако же, если бы он был предельно честным, _был_ в Лос-Анджелесе некий…глянец. Может быть, поэтому такие магазины как Пирс Ван Импортс – магазин, который _любила_ его мать – были там так популярны.

Стив помахал рукой в сторону плошечек, стоящих перед ними.

\- Итак, ты собираешься расшифровать всё это?

\- О! Да, - у Баки тотчас загорелись глаза, и он стал выглядеть таким по-мальчишески красивым, что у Стива сбилось дыхание. Может быть, поездка на эту экскурсию была _не так уж_ и плоха. Баки начал медленно обходить вокруг стола. – Итак, к твоему сведению, раньше, на первом уроке я уже пошутил, правда наполовину, по поводу всей этой штуки «чай с лавровым листом»…

\- И слава Богу за это.

\- Тихо, я сейчас говорю, - Баки стукнул себя в грудь, но вокруг глаз все ещё собирались мелкие морщинки, которые появлялись там, когда он улыбался (на самом деле, именно из-за этого прошлой ночью Стиву захотелось купить Баки выпить), так что Стив решил, что он сейчас в порядке. – _В любом случае_ , как я уже говорил, что-то может считаться чаем, если только происходит от растения _Камелия китайская_.

Стив нахмурился, когда взял две мисочки перед табличкой с названием «ройбуш» – одну с надписью « _Джаст Роуз_ », которая выглядела так, словно была полна крошечных бутонов роз, а другую с надписью «Ванилла Спайс», вылитое саше его мамы, которую она хранила в гостиной – и поднял их.

\- Не совсем уверен, что они от одного растения, Бак. А ещё, что это за… роу-ее-босс?

\- Потому что не от одного, - ответил Баки, причём это прозвучало подозрительно похоже на очень замученный вздох, и, забрав мисочки у Стива, поставил их на стол. – И _ройбуш_ – африканское растение, из которого делают травяные чаи. И я уже сказал, если растение не происходит от растения _Камелия китайская_ , то всё это называется тизан. По сути, это просто причудливое слово для обозначения травяного чая. И он может быть сделан из всего, что можно заварить. 

Стив не мог не улыбнуться.

\- А это значит, что кофе тоже тизан? Ты _же_ только что сказал, всё, что можно заварить.

\- Стив, почему ты такой безрадостный? – Баки закатил глаза.

\- Я не безрадостный. Видишь эту улыбку? – он показал на своё лицо. – Чистая радость от того, что у тебя настали тяжёлые времена.

\- Тогда позволь внести поправку в мой вопрос. Почему ты такой засранец?

\- Мне говорили, что это делает меня чертовски красивым.

\- Тебе солгали.

Стив рассмеялся и пошел за Баки, который двинулся вокруг стола. Сейчас тот был с ног до головы одет в одежду Стива, и картинка открывалась…заманчивая. На нём не было ничего особенного, такое же сочетание футболки, шорт и Конверсов, что и на Стиве. Однако, это всё равно наполняло его легким трепетом и возбуждением, как раньше, зимой, когда Пэгги в его свитере устраивалась, уютно свернувшись калачиком.

Стив поймал себя на том, что пытается прикоснуться к пояснице Баки, и лишь в последний момент отдёрнул руку, без понятия, что он вообще делал. У них не было никаких невольных прикосновений, был только секс. И, по-видимому, война между чаем и кофе.

Стиву едва удалось обуздать эмоции, отразившиеся на его лице, как Баки повернулся к нему и спросил:

\- Полагаю, что ты хотя бы знаешь, что это такое? – и указал на чёрный чай.

И он еще говорил, что _Стив_ засранец.

\- Дай угадаю, - с каменным выражением лица невозмутимо ответил Стив. - Они с того странного растения Кармен Сандиего, о котором ты говорил.

\- _Камелия китайская_ , - поправил его Баки (Стив был очень удивлён, что тот его не вырубил). – Ну да. Знаешь, не только он, но еще и белый, зеленый и улун.

\- Ладно, но если они все с одного растения, то почему так много разновидностей – хорошо, притворись, что я об этом ничего не спрашивал, - Стив знал, что, скорее всего, его лицо уже заалело. Для того, кто – ещё и пары часов не прошло – утверждал, что знает о кофе всё, он не мог поверить, что эта фраза сорвалась у него с языка. Ведь всё кофейное зерно происходило от одного и тоже растения.

\- Дааааа уж, - Баки медленно покачал головой и похлопал Стива по плечу. – Все нормально, Стиви. Не все могут быть гениями. Или, знаешь, вообще быть умными.

Стив стерпел, хотя внутри у него все мгновенно взбунтовалось от ехидного ответа и детского прозвища. Он знал, что Баки понятия не имел, что никто, даже Пэгги, не называл его «Стиви», кроме мамы. Он прокашлялся и развернулся к чаю.

\- Знаешь, ты охуенно весёлый.

\- Просто хотел убедиться, ты в курсе, что я могу отдаваться этому столько, сколько смогу.

Искоса посмотрев на него, Стив слегка улыбнулся и парировал:

\- Ты уже доказал это прошлой ночью.

Он увидел, как Баки заливается румянцем, и это хоть немного помогло ему успокоить хаос, творившийся у него в голове. Ему просто необходимо было взять себя, блядь, в руки.

\- Вообще-то, - Баки улыбнулся и повернулся к столу с чаем, – причина, по которой я тебя сюда привёл, хочу, чтобы ты кое-что попробовал. Хмм…вот это, - он взял в руки одну из плошечек, перед которой была табличка с надписью « _Настоящий Русский караван_ », и протянул её Стиву.

\- Русский чай? – спросил он, забирая плошку. Стив принюхался и озадаченно нахмурил брови. – Я ничего не чувствую.

Баки выхватил плошку у него из рук и вернул её на место.

\- Это потому, что все они старые и выдохлись, буквально ничем не пахнут, - он кивнул в сторону стены с клетками. – Если ты хочешь почувствовать настоящий аромат, то должен достать оттуда.

\- Тогда почему вы вообще тут стоим?

\- Я тебя учу, Стив. – он протянул руку и похлопал Стива по щеке, и хищный оскал появился на его лице. – Прежде, чем побежать, ты должен научиться ходить.

\- Знаешь, только за это ты пойдешь в мою любимую кофейню после всего, - парировал Стив и _да_ , это была гениальная идея, особенно когда она стерла улыбку с самодовольного лица Баки. Стив с вызовом на него посмотрел. – Эй, это справедливо. Ты притащил меня сюда и попытался убедить в том, что чай более совершенный напиток по сравнению с кофе. Так что логично, если я постараюсь сделать то же самое.

\- Разве что кофе _не лучше_ чая, - раздражённо ответил Баки, оглядывая магазин. – Я не представляю, как посещение какой-то хипстерской кофейни может это доказать?

Стив скрестил на груди руки и улыбнулся, ему понравилось, как внезапно возбудился Баки, услышав лишь одно _упоминание_ о походе в кофейню.

\- Знаешь, я мог бы сказать так же. Думаю, на данном этапе прекрасно понятно, что мы оба придерживаемся жёсткой позиции во взгляде на то, что принимать за лучший напиток, и, всё-таки… - Стив махнул рукой вокруг себя, - я здесь.

В какой-то момент Баки скопировал его позу, и Стив увидел, как он сощурился, вероятно, принимая во снимание и взвешивая точку зрения Стива. Кстати, это было неплохо.

\- Ладно, - наконец-то отозвался Баки. Потом он кивнул, указывая Стиву через плечо. – Но ты не просто нюхаешь этот чай, ты его еще и попробуешь. Я буду пить твоё, если ты выпьешь моё. 

\- Совершенно справедливо, - ответил Стив. – Хотя, по существу, мне никогда не пришло _бы_ в голову, что я не стану что-то пробовать. Иначе вообще не было смысла куда-нибудь приходить.

\- Вообще-то нет. Я бы мог куражиться над твоей неспособностью поэкспериментировать над собой. Я был готов добавить это в мой арсенал.

Стив не был полностью уверен в том, что Баки вообще осознал свои слова – он имел твёрдое намерение в будущем проводить со Стивом столько времени, чтобы постоянно поддразнивать его чем-нибудь – и Стив мог гарантировать, он обуздает характер Баки, потому…ладно, даже _он_ сам не знал, что он чувствует и думает по этому поводу.

« _Встреча ради секса, Роджерс_ » - напомнил он себе. Этот парень – придурок, чудной фетишист чая, а Стив не нуждается в таком негативе в своей жизни. Пусть это приключение и было в некотором смысле интересным и клёвым – ладно, брось, потому что это было не так.

Стив натянуто улыбнулся и махнул рукой в ту сторону, куда показывал Баки.

\- Показывай дорогу.

 _Настоящий Русский Караван_ оказался чёрным чаем с очень сильным ароматом шотландского виски, мягкий, лишь с идеальной ноткой задымлённости. И хотя парень за стойкой – Клинт, как потом выяснилось, сблизился однажды с Баки из-за по-настоящему отвратительного улуна, что предвещало стать «лучшими друзьями навечно» – настаивал, чтобы Стив попробовал черный, _Баки_ предложил добавить немного молока.

\- Ты чёртов варвар, Барнс, - проворчал он, наливая немного молока в крошечный сливочник. Чтобы не фыркнуть от смеха, Стиву пришлось прикрыть рот, когда он вспомнил совершенно такую же мысль, пусть она и оказалась ошибочной, о Баки и молоке, и откуда, в итоге, всё это началось.

\- Да, но этот парень ненавидит чай, - объяснил Баки, и Клинт вскинул голову. – Я, правда, думаю, что ему понравится, если добавить молоко.

\- _Ты ненавидишь_ … - начал Клинт, и Стив закатил глаза.

\- Ну надо же! Спасибо, _Бак_. Толкни меня под автобус, почему нет.

\- О, в любое время, Стиви. С удовольствием.

\- Ладно, но, - оставив молоко в покое, Клинт прижал заварочный чайник к своей груди. – Как ты можешь _ненавидеть чай_? Он как лучший…один из самых…я имею в виду, _как_ …

Мина на лице Клинта была настолько жалкой – словно кто-то дал пинка ему _и_ его собаке – что Стив повернулся к Баки и прошипел:

\- Я убью тебя, мудак, - а потом снова развернулся к Клинту. – Слушай, чувак, дело не в том, что я _ненавижу_ чай…

\- Если не считать, как ты это делаешь.

Ага. Убийство.

\- …просто кофе – это, ей богу, больший наркотик для меня. Но здесь Бак попросил меня попробовать что-то новое, а поскольку я _открытый человек_ … - он стрельнул взглядом в сторону Баки, а у того просто черти в глазах плясали. - …я попробую эту чайную штукенцию.

Клинт выглядел так, словно не поверил не единому слову, которые слетали с языка Стива, и в конце концов он бросил взгляд на Баки. Между ними произошел безмолвный разговор, и только когда, наконец, Баки коротко кивнул, Клинт медленно, неохотно налил маленькую чашечку и поставил её вместе со сливочником напротив Стива.

\- Я не добавляю молоко в кофе, Бак, - сказал он, но всё равно взял сливочник. – Почему ты думаешь, что оно понадобятся мне тут?

\- Просто попробуй, - мягко ответил Баки и чуть улыбнулся Стиву. – Сделай это для меня.

Так же мягко Стив рассмеялся.

\- Уверен, что уже делаю это для тебя.

Улыбка Баки стала шире, когда Стив, наконец, разобрался с чаем и сделал глоток. В мгновение ока он перенесся в Венецию, в маленькое кафе недалеко от Палаццо Грасси – в одну из первых поездок после смерти мамы. Уже тогда Стив не был поклонником добавления молока в кофе, но официант предложил латте, а он согласился, потому что, по сути, был ещё не в состоянии принимать житейские решения. Это оказалась одна из лучших чашек кофе, которые он пробовал в своей жизни. Стив слышал истории о том, что бариста в Италии тренировались годами – учились, стажировались и все дела – и это оказалось настолько очевидным в этой маленькой чашечке эспрессо и молока, что в итоге он заказал еще три, а потом ежедневно возвращался туда всё время, пока был в Венеции.

И вот он в странном магазине посреди Бруклина, пьет _русский чай_ – подумать только – и это ощущалось, будто он снова сидит за одним из маленьких столиков посреди площади.

\- Вкусно, - наконец просипел он, глядя на два лица, замерших в ожидании и пристально наблюдающих за ним, совершенно не обращая внимания на охриплость его голоса. Ставя чашку обратно на прилавок, Стив постарался избавиться от осиплости, бесстрастно расправив плечи. – Я в том смысле, что не выкинул бы его из квартиры, если бы этот чай у меня был. Но не могу обещать, что активно бы его _пил_ , знаешь ли.

\- Кто-нибудь говорил тебе, что ты реально упёртый? – вздохнул Баки. – Можешь просто признать, что я – прав.

Стив фыркнул от смеха, и последнее из печальных воспоминаний померкло.

— Это было бы равносильно признанию, что чай лучше. А я просто сказал, что мне понравился этот. Я не готов объявить о преданной любви к чаю.

\- Уже, - усмехаясь, сказал Баки.

\- Никогда, - парировал Стив и, не в силах удержаться, наклонился и поцеловал открытое лицо Баки.

**4 глава.**

Когда Экспресс F загрохотал вокруг него, Баки прикоснулся пальцем к своим губам, до сих пор зудящим от поцелуя. Увидев, как они поцеловались, Клинт приподнял бровь, но Баки настолько офигел, что даже не подумал что-нибудь ему сказать. Кроме того, Стив был только на одну ночь, верно? Не было нужды объяснять Клинту, кто он такой. Было непохоже, что Баки когда-нибудь снова увидит Стива. И не было такого, что они не целовались прошлой ночью и этим утром. До фига было поцелуев. Просто _уйма_.

Только не на людях – по крайней мере, не на трезвых. И не так, словно они целовались каждый день.

Баки стряхнул с себя это странное ощущение и отстраненно улыбнулся Стиву, несмотря на то что изо всех сил вцепился протезом в пакет из Т2. Но это было просто потому, что он до сих пор переживал, что сигналы его мозга могли пересечься, и он мог отпустить что-нибудь, а не схватить. Точняк, так всё и было. И не имело значения, что он купил русский чай, который пробовал Стив. Ибо у него определённо не было намерений приносить покупку в квартиру Стива, чтобы пить, когда там задержится. Что-нибудь, что Стив мог бы выпить с ним. У Баки просто не осталось запасов дома.

Они проехали несколько остановок (4), прежде, чем Стив вскочил. Они вышли на остановке Джей-стрит в ДАМБО, и тут сильный порыв _раскалённого_ ветра ударил по ним во всю силу. Как только они отправились в путь, Баки постарался не обращать внимания на, прямо скажем, паршивую погоду, а сосредоточиться на окружающих их городских кварталах. Он всегда любил ДАМБО. Без сомнений это место было чертовски претенциозным – не было аптеки, но имелся _аптекарь_ – но здесь сохранялось очарование старого света, какое исчезло в большом Нью-Йорке. Словно метро переносило вас на сто лет назад к кирпичным домам, булыжным мостовым и мощеным улочкам, когда трамваи правили на дорогах, потому что подземка находилась в процессе зарождения. Вы даже могли до сих пор увидеть старые рельсовые пути, выглядывающие из-под цемента и камня во многих местах. Ещё одно достоинство, которое играло на руку – в этом районе открывался _сногсшибательный_ вид через реку на Манхэттен. В другой жизни он, пожалуй, мог бы увидеть себя жителем этого места.

\- Итак, куда мы идём? – беспечно спросил Баки, несмотря на то, что до сих пор был в легком смятении после поцелуя, и засунул в карман одолженных шортов живую руку. Он старался улыбаться перед Стивом всю дорогу вниз по Джей-стрит, но улыбка выходила совершенно неестественная. – Надеюсь, ты не собираешься скинуть меня в Ист-Ривер. Наконец до тебя дошло, что ты только что выпил чаю и теперь должен расправиться с тем, кто виновен в таком зверстве? Чтобы никто не узнал, что ты докатился до уровня простолюдина? Знаешь, мне и вправду не стоит мочить эту штуку, - сказал он и помахал протезированной рукой, в которой неудобно раскачивался рюкзак. – Нет, ну в самом деле…это неправда. Вообще-то, ну, я _могу_ её намочить, но морская вода просто приведет в негодность шарниры, сочленение деталей и гидравлический механизм. Уверен, что команда из Стэнфорда была бы мной не очень довольна. И, к тому же, у меня просто нет _времени_ лететь в Калифорнию и её чинить… Такие дела.

_Заткнись, Барнс!_

\- «Чтобы никто»? – изогнув бровь, переспросил Стив, а искры радостного удивления заблестели в его глазах. – Ты вправду только что сказал «чтобы никто»?

— Это и вправду всё, что ты извлёк из сказанного?

\- Ага, но кто вообще скажет, что уже докатился? Или, знаешь, _вообще_.

\- Люди, которые боятся мокрухи и заговоров, - Баки махнул рукой в сторону реки. – Ясное дело.

\- Само собой.

Улыбнувшись и покачав головой, Стив подошел и остановился перед лестницей из толстолистовой промышленной стали с ромбическим рифлением, которая подводила к огромным стеклянным створчатым дверям с массивными ручками. Это напомнило немного Баки некоторые из элементов его собственного ресторана.

Баки кивнул на дверь с логотипом «Бруклин Рэстинг Компани» на ней.

\- Думаю, мы идём сюда.

Стив перекатился с носков на пятки и улыбнулся.

\- Правильно думаешь.

\- Знаешь, я слышал о БРК, - вообще-то «Бруклин Рэстинг» была поставщиком кофе для его ресторана, но он ни в коем случае не говорил об этом Стиву.

\- Но ты когда-нибудь пробовал кофе?

Опаньки! Нет. Деловой партнёр Баки был единственным, кто сталкивался и решал вопросы с заказами напитков. Эти размышления, видимо, явно отразились на его лице, потому что Стив начал посмеиваться, качать головой и улыбаться так самодовольно, что Баки находил её в равной мере раздражающей и восхитительной. (Баки нравился уверенный в себе парень. Подайте на него в суд.)

\- Так и подумал. Пошли, - Стив взял его за запястье и вытащил руку Баки из кармана. Только он не повёл Баки вверх по лестнице в кофейню, а завернул за угол и остановился у ничем не примечательной черной двери.

-Эээ, Стив? – нахмурившись, Баки огляделся вокруг, хотя Стив достал связку ключей и начал искать нужный. – Что случилось с посещением БРК?

У Баки вырвался нервный смешок. Может Стив на самом деле решил его замочить. Заманить на какой-нибудь склад под предлогом дегустации кофе лишь для того, чтобы наткнуться на сырую, пробирающую до костей комнату с куском полиэтилена, брошенным на пол. Баки видел « _Американского психопата_ » и знал, что этим должностным лицам нельзя доверять.

\- Мы не пойдём в сам магазин, - ответил Стив, и это _ничем не помогло_. Он обернулся к Баки и улыбнулся ему, когда открывал дверь. – Собственно, я не смогу показать тебе, что хочу, если мы это сделаем, - он вошёл и щелкнул выключателем.

Баки заглянул ему через плечо и обнаружил…ха. Целый офис, оснащенный письменными столами впереди, маленькими конторками позади и кухней сбоку. Медленно и осторожно Баки вошел внутрь и увидел плюшевый диван, стоящий напротив кухни, и лофт над бюро, куда можно было подняться по черной, без претензий, винтовой лестнице. Это единство помещения и предметов в нём полностью напоминало ему лестницу и дверные ручки входной двери самой кофейни, которые были буквально в двух шагах – индустриальный стиль встречался с натурализмом. Как ни странно, это во _многом_ напоминало о том, как выглядел его собственный офис над рестораном. Античность, но не вычурная. Как здание старинной сельской школы.

Но это всё равно был _офис_. Потрясённый, Баки стоял там, прямо в дверях, пока, направляясь к кухне, Стив обошел всё помещение, включая по дороге светильники.

\- Можно сказать, что это вроде головного офиса «Бруклин Рэстинг». В самой кофейне есть своего рода розничный магазин для обжаренного кофе, а в этом месте они ведут дела, заключают сделки, тестируют новое зерно и проверяют на практике новые купажи, - со звоном беспокойно вертя ключи в руках, он остановился у дальней стороны кухонного стола и повернулся к Баки. Даже со своего места тот мог заметить, как порозовели щеки Стива, когда он застенчиво улыбнулся. – Я…хм…у меня есть ключи, потому что я вроде как благотворитель. У них нет совета директоров, правления или чего-нибудь в этом роде. Несколько лет назад я сделал большое пожертвование в их компанию, так что меня сделали типа…почётным управленцем. Или вроде того.

Баки закусил губу, потому что это было клёво.

\- Почётный управленец, да?

— Это _действительно_ было большое пожертвование.

\- О, уверен, что так оно и было, - Баки засмеялся и двинулся вперед, чтобы остановиться по другую сторону стола. – Понимаешь, даже не знаю, что более безумно: тот факт, что ты пожертвовал деньги _кофейне_ или то, что они сделали тебя _почётным управленцем_. Тебе выдали маленькую шляпу? Мемориальную доску для твоего офиса? Может, золотую звезду или свидетельство?

\- Думаешь, ты такой приколист, да? – проворчал Стив, при этом сдерживая улыбку.

\- _Или_ … - продолжил Баки, и смех бурлил и переполнял его изнутри, - …это был фартук с пришитым твоим именем и «почётный управленец» под ним?

Сразу же побагровев, Стив перестал улыбаться и перевёл взгляд на какую-то точку позади плеча Баки.

\- На нём не было написано « _почётный управленец_ », - признался Стив, и это было чересчур. Громко заржав, Баки сполз вдоль стола на пол и слёзы выступили у него на глазах.

\- О, _Бог_ мой, я _должен_ это увидеть! Не могу поверить, что ты такой задрот!

\- А я не могу поверить, что ты такой мудак, - нахмурившись, проговорил Стив, и все намёки на смех исчезли из его голоса. Когда Баки посмотрел вверх, то обнаружил сдвинутые брови и ни капли веселья в глазах. Тут до Баки дошло, что он только что ляпнул, и следом пришло понимание, что, возможно, Стив не был так уж далёк от истины.

\- Ой, эй, прости меня! – он оттолкнулся от стойки, обогнул её, взял руку Стива в свою и слегка пожал. Пытаясь поймать его взгляд, Баки чуть наклонился. – Правда, я над тобой не смеялся. В сущности…хм…это мило. В общем-то, подкупает, - Баки чувствовал, как сам начинает краснеть. – Я имею в виду - нормально, если так можно сказать. 

\- С какой стати это ненормально? – Стив нахмурился еще сильнее.

\- НЕ знаю, - пожал плечами Баки. – Я не из тех людей, кто снимает партнера на ночь, звонит незнакомцу ради секса или как ты это ещё называешь. Я не совсем уверен в своих знаниях правил того, что можно говорить, а что – нельзя.

\- Так если ты не такой, зачем пошел вчера ночью со мной домой?

Краска стыда, обагрившая щёки Баки, сгустилась, он ведь представления не имел, как на это ответить, чтобы не казаться последним мудилой. – Надо полагать, потому…ладно, ты был очаровательным, забавным и несмотря на то, что ты «белый воротничок»…

« _Здрасте_ ».

\- … в сущности, ты очень скромный и непритязательный, - закончил Баки и смущенно улыбнулся. А когда Стив чуть расслабился, он ощутил прилив храбрости настолько, что, не желая спускать все на тормозах, притянул Стива чуть-чуть ближе. – И ещё, если хочешь знать, очень помогло то, что ты – самый горячий парень, какого я видел в своей жизни.

А, может быть, не настолько. Едва слова сорвались с его губ, как он захотел затолкать их обратно. Баки чувствовал себя таким глупым. Он не представлял, как надо было поступить. Это не было свиданием, они только вытворяли… правда, Баки понятия не имел, что они делают.

На этот раз он попытался склонить голову, но Стив не дал ему шевельнуться, удерживая пальцами за подбородок, и всё, что Баки оставалось – просто смотреть на него в ответ.

\- Самый горячий парень, какого ты видел, да?

\- Видимо, - ох, боже, он чувствовал это – его лицо _горело_.

\- Хочешь узнать секрет? – Баки не знал, что на это ответить, всё равно в горле стоял ком – учитывая то, как Стив смотрел на него. Тот просто притянул его ближе и обхватил Баки за талию. Затем Стив склонился чуть ниже к бликам света, играющим вдоль ушной раковины Баки. – Точно такая же мысль была причиной того, что я прошлой ночью подошёл к тебе поговорить.

\- Но у меня же только одна рука, - дурацки ответил Баки, несмотря на то что губы Стива двигались совсем рядом с его.

\- Поверь, когда я говорю, что она никак не влияет на твою сексуальную привлекательность, - он слегка прикусил нижнюю губу Баки, но так, что тот не мог почувствовать вкус Стива. – Скорее, я немного теряю уверенность перед тобой. Эта рука на современном техническом уровне, считай – последнее слово в науке, и ты ею отлично владеешь. Начинаю задумываться, не бионическая ли она, и сможешь ли ты надрать мне задницу с её помощью. 

Баки прыснул от смеха – вот такое определённо _происходило_ впервые.

\- Угу-угу, во всяком случае ты просто должен быть приветливее со мной и тактичнее. Не хотелось бы мне сейчас выпускать на волю всю мощь этого плохого парня, так?

\- Обещаю быть очень, очень милым, - пробормотал Стив, потом, сократив дистанцию, крепко и жадно поцеловал. Баки тут же обнял его за плечи, пытаясь притянуть ближе. Хотя куда было еще ближе. Они с шумом ударились о кухонную стойку, и казалось, что губы целовали и засасывали везде, куда можно было дотянуться, а твердый член Стива, явно выделяющийся через ткань, вжимался в бедро Баки. Он застонал, вопреки здравому смыслу и собственному благоразумию – они были в чьём-то _офисе_ – но, видимо, это было всё, в чем Стив нуждался. Следующее, что осознал Баки – его ноги обхватили талию Стива и они двигаются.

\- Куда…идём? – пробормотал он, когда они, спотыкаясь, покинули кухонную зону.

\- Ванная, - выдохнул ему в горло Стив. – Прямо, блядь, сейчас мне нужен твой член в рот.

Ох. Ладно. Ванная комната не так уж и плохо. Баки глупо и немного истерично засмеялся от нелепости этих намерений, но через секунду думать об этом забыл, когда врезался в дверь ванной, которую нащупал и открыл Стив. Сейчас идея о членах во рту, вероятно, звучала как лучшая, блядь, идея за всю его жизнь.

~~~

\- Ничего себе, а кофе по вкусу лучше, чем я думал, - с трудом переводя дыхание, фыркнул Баки, опираясь спиной на стену, облицованную керамической плиткой, и обратился к Стиву с озорной мальчишеской улыбкой. 

Задыхающийся Стив покачал головой, но улыбнулся.

— Это было жестоко, знаешь? Тебе должно быть совестно. 

\- О, ну не знаю. Я-то думал, что это было довольно феерично.

\- Буду считать, что ты перестал говорить о кофе, и, к сведению, без сомнений я получил удовольствие.

Легкомысленный, счастливый и с лёгким туманом в голове, Баки толкнул Стива в плечо:

\- Тебе кто-нибудь говорил, что ты высокомерный наглец?

\- Каждая девица, что у меня была.

\- Подружка, так? Прошлой ночью ты сказал, что не относишься к тому типу, что ходят на свидания. Нади понимать, именно поэтому ты вообще перестал встречаться?

— Вот почему я перестал встречаться с _девушками_.

Баки фыркнул, приподнялся, на ходу застёгивая шорты, а потом протянул руку Стиву.

\- Ну, теперь ты можешь и парней вычеркнуть из списка, проговорил он, поднимая Стива на ноги. – Похоже, тебе верный путь только в монастырь.

\- Эй, не критикуй монастыри, - пожурил его Стив, застёгивая свои шорты. – Монахи могут варить чертовски потрясное пиво.

\- Не думаю, что тебе следует говорить слова «монах» и «черт» в одном предложении, Стив.

\- Ладно, - он шутя похлопал Баки по щеке. – Видимо, ты просто должен будешь продолжить меня трахать, избавляя от адовых мук и жизни в одиночестве.

\- Раскаиваюсь в каждом слове, Богом клянусь, – проговорил Баки, пока они возвращались в офис, стараясь, чтобы интонации его голоса прозвучали весело и легкомысленно, но слова Стива без остановки крутились у него в голове, невольно выбивая из колеи и лишая спокойствия. « _Продолжать_ трахать» его? Это шутка? Или он и вправду хотел опять увидеть Баки? Что, черт возьми, он имел в виду?

Он был настолько поглощён собственными мыслями, что почти врезался в Стива, когда тот остановился у края кухонного стола. Отлично. Теперь он вёл себя как безумец не только у себя в голове, но _и_ там, где это могли увидеть другие. Просто замечательно.

По счастью, Стив, похоже, ничего не заметил. Он наклонился и внимательно осмотрел несколько пакетов с кофе в мягкой упаковке, хранящихся на боковых полках. Баки уселся на один из табуретов, пока Стив, бормоча себе под нос, доставал разные жестяные банки, глубоко вдыхал аромат их содержимого, возвращал их на место и повторял процесс. Он проделал это так много раз, что Баки так и подмывало поинтересоваться, не нужно ли оставить его наедине с этим кофе.

Потребовалось несколько _долгих_ минут, пока, наконец, Стив остановил свой выбор на трёх жестянках, поставив их на стол. Баки наблюдал, как он ходил по кухне, выставлял чашки и вкладывал в них что-то похожее на маленькие ситечки. Потом он поместил туда фильтры, насыпал свежемолотый кофе и принялся медленно наливать в каждую горячую воду по кругу, двигаясь над ситечком аккуратно и размеренно. Всё выглядело настолько педантично и продуманно до мельчайших деталей, а Стив двигался с такой уверенностью, словно делал это уже не один год. Исходя из того немного, что ему удалось узнать о Стиве, Баки был уверен – так оно и было. 

\- Посмотреть, так ты в этом натренировался, - нарушая тишину, тихо заметил Баки. Но его голос в пустом кабинете всё же прозвучал громче, чем он рассчитывал. – А разве ты дома не пользуешься френч-прессом?

Тихо фыркнув себе под нос, Стив улыбнулся, но ничего не ответил, продолжая медленно выводить маленькие круги над последней чашкой. Наконец, он отставил чайник в сторону и стал переставлять чашки с рабочего на стол в центре кухни.

\- Использую почти каждый день, - проговорил он, выставляя перед Баки чашки в ряд. – В сущности, у меня дома несколько приспособлений для заваривания, - он повернулся, подхватил жестянки с кофе и поставил за каждую чашку. Потом он снова улыбнулся, но от Баки не укрылся ни слабый румянец на его щеках, ни тень страха в глазах, ни то, что Стив закончил переставлять посуду, но его руки не перестали _двигаться_. Ага. Сейчас Стив _нервничал_.

\- Эй, Стив, - тихо проговорил Баки. Озабоченный и немного встревоженный, он понятия не имел, откуда это взялось. Баки протянул Стиву руку, но в последний момент её отдёрнул. _ Ты в порядке? Знаешь, это просто кофе?

\- Не для меня, - так тихо пробормотал Стив, что Баки чуть было не прослушал его.

На мгновение Баки смутился. Его сразу привлекли прямота и обаяние Стива, но, пожалуй, впервые он увидел его настолько беззащитным, обнажённым и откровенным. Баки наблюдал, как Стив, сдерживаясь, сглотнул, а его лицо выглядело дерзким и отважным, словно он решился бросить вызов, если Баки начнет ему возражать, но смирился с этим. Баки понятия не имел как реагировать, в особенности по отношению к тому, кого едва знал. Так что он малодушно ничего не сказал. Вместо этого он махнул рукой в сторону чашек, успокаивающе улыбнулся Стиву:

\- Ну, покажи мне.

Стив с секунду внимательно на него смотрел, потом кашлянул и перевел взгляд на расставленную посуду между ними.

\- Итак, я…- он замолчал, снова откашлялся и, серьёзно, Баки понятия _не_ имел, что происходит. Стив покачал головой и продолжил: - По сути, я опробовал тут абсолютно каждый боб по несколько раз, и, убежден, некоторые тебе очень не понравятся, но я хотел бы специально предложить тебе три сорта для пробы, - наконец, он снова поднял голову: взгляд стал мягче, и улыбка вернулась на место. – Смотри, кофейные бобы на самом деле семена плодов двух различных видов растений – арабики и робусты. Теперь каждая чашка хорошего кофе, которую ты когда-нибудь попробуешь, будет приготовлена из зёрен арабики, но это не значит, что весь кофе из арабики хорош. По сути, это зависит от того, где оно выращено и как. В свою очередь, несмотря на то, что робуста определённо уступает по качеству, она в…два раза? Три раза?..Ага, в три раза больше содержит кофеина, чем арабика. Это…

\- Если в нём гораздо больше кофеина, так почему же арабика? – перебил Баки, потому что не в этом ли суть кофе? В кофеине?

\- Потому что на вкус она как дерьмо, - со смехом ответил Стив. – Серьёзно, это во всех отношениях дерьмовое зерно. Я к чему, оно тебя разбудит, но это дорого обойдётся твоим вкусовым рецепторам, - когда Баки засмеялся, улыбка Стива стала шире. У него и вправду была милая улыбка. – Итак, в зависимости от того, где зерно выращивалось, ты получаешь различные сорта и вкусы, думаю, это похоже на чай. Я отобрал эти три для тебя, - махнув рукой в сторону чашек, сказал он. – тогда у тебя появится шанс выяснить, как на вкус кофе светлой, средней и тёмной обжарки.

\- Ты не ставишь на _мне_ эксперименты, - пробормотал Баки, но всё же улыбнулся.

\- Так ты и не _спрашивал_ , - парировал Стив, и глаза его засветились весельем.

\- Пофиг, - это единственное, что Баки мог сделать, чтобы не высунуть язык. – Продолжай.

\- О, не знаю, как и благодарить, ты слишком добр, - Стив передвинул жестянки перед чашками. – Я выбрал эти, потому что они отчётливо различаются. К слову, не совсем уверен, что тебе понравится эта легкая обжарка, если судить по чаю, что ты дал мне попробовать, но мне всё равно хотелось, чтобы ты почувствовал разницу.

Баки взял в руки банку с легкой обжаркой и прочитал этикетку. Сорт назывался _Танзания пиберри_ и, очевидно, славился нотками «кедра и летних фруктов». Баки не хотел врать, но, как ни крути, это всё не было ему по вкусу. Даже этикетка была странного цвета зеленого горошка, и ничто в самом кофе или упаковке не возбуждало аппетит.

И потом. _Кофе_.

\- Ну так что, если ты думаешь, что мне не понравится этот сорт, и я откровенно не смогу сказать о нём ничего хорошего, зачем ты подсовываешь его мне? – Баки оглянулся. – Почто ты меня ненавидишь, Стиви?

Что-то промелькнуло в глазах Стива – было и мгновенно исчезло – и Баки чуть не прозевал момент, когда тот сглотнул. Впрочем, что бы ни произошло, Стив тут же пришёл в себя.

\- Потому что я – садист, и ты должен принять свой жребий.

\- Ясненько.

\- Сначала понюхай зерно, - кивнув на жестянку, сказал Стив прежде, чем чуть сдвинул чашку. – Потом попробуй кофе. Очевидно, ты уже в курсе, как дегустировать, поэтому не стану утруждать себя объяснениями.

\- Бог ты мой, спасибо! – но сделал, как ему сказали. Зерно пахло приятно, определенно слабее, чем он привык, и можно было, пожалуй, уловить аромат кедра. Потом он взял в руки чашку и первое, что почувствовал – те же самые нотки – и, наконец, сделал два глотка: позволив первому осесть на языке, а второй тотчас проглотил, чтобы ощутить чистый вкус глубоко в глотке. Он поставил чашку на стол и резко передернулся.

\- Ну да, терпеть его не могу!

\- Бог мой, да ты его едва попробовал!

\- Он на вкус как _древесные стружки и арбуз_!

\- А ты собирался напоить меня _розовой водой_!

Ну, это было просто…

\- Не собирался!

Стив обвиняюще погрозил Баки пальцем.

\- Не надейся, что я не видел, как ты глазел на то странное, дерьмово выглядящее, саше из лепестков роз в той чайной лавке. Я наблюдал за тобой!

\- Но я же этого не сделал, верно? – ведь это всё было просто нелепо.

\- Нет, но ты _хотел_.

\- Это даже недостойно моего ответа.

Стив разразился громким смехом, сотрясаясь всем телом.

\- Я так и знал! – потом он потер руки и улыбнулся, обращаясь к кофе. – Чёрт, люблю быть правым!

И пока Стив стоял там, а его смех стихал, переходя в хихиканье, именно тогда Баки понял – был смешным и нелепым не _разговор_ , а сам Стив. Баки не мог не подумать, а вдруг он немного больше, чем просто очарован им – возможно он вроде как _влюбился_ в него.

 _Дерьмо_. Он был уверен, что «секс на одну ночь» так не работает. Или секс с постоянным партнером. Или секс по дружбе? _Как ни крути,_ но ему просто необходимо выучить эту блядскую терминологию. 

\- Что? – выводя Баки из задумчивости, спросил Стив. Он улыбался, дразнил. – Не нравится, когда выставляют дураком? Не реагируем на прикосновения, так? – он протянул руку и попытался щипануть Баки за щеку, но тот отвел руку в сторону.

\- _Мудак_ , - пробормотал Баки. – И нет, я _реагирую_. Просто задумался…- он понятия не имел, как закончить предложение. О чём он вообще думал? Он не мог _влюбиться_ в Стива. Стив был невежественным варваром. (Стив был забавным.) Стив был высокомерным ублюдком. (С ним был лучший секс в жизни Баки.) Стив был упёртым и наглым. (Стив оказался одним из немногих, кто смотрел на Баки и видел _его самого_ , а не его руку.) Стив был…

\- Задумался о чём?

И, чёрт, Баки снова это сделал. Если раньше Стив не предполагал, что он с прибабахом, то сейчас, в сущности, Баки собирался это изменить. Он слегка тряхнул головой и нацепил свою самую очаровательную улыбку.

\- _Размышлял_ , после того балагана, что ты устроил мне, заставив попробовать дерьмо, могу ли я довериться тебе с двумя другими?

\- _Розовая вода_.

\- _Арбуз черного цвета._

\- Эй, просто возьми, - Стив взял следующую чашку и передал её Баки. Потом он подтолкнул жестянку с молотым кофе вперёд. – Это средняя обжарка, думаю, что она тебе и вправду понравится. По крайней мере, этот сорт один из моих любимых.

Баки подхватил банку и только фыркнул, увидев этикетку. Он развернул ее так, чтобы Стив увидел.

\- Сделано на заказ? Поэтому он тебе нравится? Потому что это – как половина вещей из твоего шкафа.

Стив одарил его лукавой мимолётной улыбкой.

\- _Не половина_.

\- Цвет меня не удивляет, - он принюхался к содержимому, которое…ладно, Баки мог признать, это ему уже больше нравится. На этикетке не было пометок, как на последней, но он чувствовал насыщенный аромат шоколада, ну что ж, он любил шоколад. И конечно же, когда он попробовал кофе, тот оказался _гораздо_ лучше предыдущего. Баки даже мог зайти настолько далеко, чтобы признать…

\- Ага, ладненько, возможно мне этот понравился, - пробурчал он в чашку, а подняв взгляд – застонал, когда увидел, как Стив широко ему улыбается. - _Не_ говори этого.

Стив пожал плечами.

\- Не собирался.

\- Лжец, - пробормотал Баки и сделал еще один глоток. – По крайней мере, у нас есть что-то общее. Мы любим насыщенный вкус в наших напитках.

\- Хм, думаю, это правда.

Общий интерес. Баки мог бы использовать это в своих целях. Он поставил чашку, поднял голову и бросил нервный взгляд на Стива.

\- Тебе стоит, хм, зайти как-нибудь в ресторан. Мой деловой партнёр отбирает зерно для нашего кофе, думаю, он тебе понравится. Он часто бросает словечки «богатый», «насыщенный», чтобы описать зерно, а эти слова как раз для тебя.

\- Даже не знаю, оскорбиться или сказать спасибо.

\- Пожалуй, и то, и другое.

Они оба засмеялись, и Баки вернулся к кофе. Он отставил сделанный на заказ и потянулся за последним. Он не стал ждать, пока Стив опишет этот сорт, просто прочитал этикетку – _Суматра Ачех темная обжарка_ – потом вдохнул аромат. Он напомнил Баки запах земли, но не в плохом смысле. Больше похоже на земляные нотки в некоторых винах. Он отхлебнул, и хотя кофе был хорош – определенно с земляными оттенками и _очень_ крепкий – сам напиток был немного темнее, чем ему нравилось. Он не сомневался, что такой кофе, если его неправильно заварить, будет очень горьким.

\- Да, - кивнув, начал он. – Мне определенно больше всех понравился этот твой заказной.

\- Так говоришь, что ты выбираешь себе кофе, как мужчин? – спросил Стив, заметив, что усмешка уверенно вернулась на место.

\- Ладно, я это скажу, - сообщил Баки и самодовольно улыбнулся поверх края чашки. – Здесь, в этом кофе, определённо нет _ничего_ «готового». Или тебя самого.

Когда Стив засмеялся опять, Баки ощутил это до самых кончиков пальцев ног.

**5 глава.**

\- Пытаешься накачать меня наркотой, да? – пробормотал Баки, а его взгляд сосредоточился на изящных красивых завитках кремовой пенки поверх маленькой чашки кофе Кубано, стоящей перед ним. По крайней мере, Стив думал, что это было красиво – гладкий, почти воздушный, слой карамельного цвета покрывал маслянистый, насыщенный сладкий эспрессо, спрятанный под ним. Чтобы приготовить безупречный кофе Кубано, потребовался правильный баланс кофе и коричневого сахара, но, когда всё делалось верно… напиток был как конфетка.

По-видимому, Баки был не согласен, если судить по внешнему виду – полнейшее пренебрежение исказило его черты.

\- Почему ты пытаешься накачать меня своим жидким крэком, а, Стив? Ты _активно_ стараешься меня убить? Или для того, чтобы активировать осуществление своего замысла: промыть мне мозги и превратить в омерзительного кофемана? Это не сработает.

\- Всё не так плохо, - со смехом сказал Стив. Потому что на самом деле было не так. – Серьёзно, я не шучу, Бак, попробуй это. Думаю, тебе по-настоящему может понравиться.

\- Я вижу все твои уловки. И ещё, мы уже говорили обо всех этих «Бак». Ты не можешь меня так называть, когда деятельно пытаешься уложить меня в могилу.

Стив просто фыркнул, взял свою чашку и сделал глоток. Смесь сахара и кофе оказалась _идеальной_ , и Стив с трудом подавил стон. 

После Бруклин Рэстинг Стив предложил пообедать в одном местечке с кубинской кухней, которое он знал в Коббл Хилл. Почему-то он совсем не был удивлен, что Баки тоже знал об этом месте – тот, кто зарабатывал на жизнь ресторанным бизнесом, пожалуй, знал все лучшие места. И кафе Кубано действительно было одним из таких заведений во всём Нью Йорке, где можно было купить кубинскую еду. Стив ненавидел день, когда журнал _Тайм Аут_ заграбастали их в свои руки и написали о кафе восторженный отзыв. После этого обзора здесь стало просто битком набито. 

Стив откинулся на скамье, крепко сжимая свою чашку, и улыбнулся.

\- До того ты рассказывал мне о своём ресторане? То есть, до того, как я, судя по всему, пытался накачать тебя наркотой?

Баки обвинительно ткнул ложкой из своего открытого пирога с фруктами в сторону Стива.

\- Ты стараешься накачать меня. Друг мой, кофеин – это наркотик. И это… - он махнул ложкой в сторону кофе, - …я _убеждён_ , величайший наркотик.

\- Я почти уверен, что это диацетилморфин.

\- Не нуждаюсь в информации о твоих случайных вторниках, Стив.

Тот фыркнул от смеха, прежде чем опустить пальцы в свой стакан с водой и брызнуть в Баки. Он посмеялся над слабеньким ударом, который получил за свои проделки – отпрянул, когда Баки шмякнул его по тыльной стороне ладони чертовой ложкой. Стив потёр руку и одарил Баки своим лучшим грустным щенячьим неодобрительным взглядом.

\- Даже не притворяйся, что не заслужил этого, - пожурил Баки, явно уступая щенячьему обаянию, но ненавистная ложка и в этот раз была нацелена прямо Стиву в грудь. Сощурив глаза, Стив стал пристально смотреть на него, пытаясь привести в замешательство, но Баки не дрогнул. И Стив не выдержал, ведь выражение на лице Баки было смешным до колик, так что он сам в конечном итоге сдался – губы растянулись в улыбке ради идиота перед ним.

Баки откусил огромный кусок пирога и широко улыбнулся: нахально, самодовольно и, вроде как, очаровательно.

\- Ну так вот, как я уже говорил, деньги на ресторан я получил за компромиссное соглашение за аварию.

\- Ты… - начал Стив, но новый вопрос возник у него в голове, и он застыл, только щёки порозовели. Баки вскинул голову, а Стив передернул плечами и проговорил:

\- Не, хмм, возражаешь, если я спрошу, что случилось? – он махнул рукой в сторону протеза. – С твоей рукой, то есть?

\- Ой, - Баки на мгновение зажмурился, а потом потупил взгляд и очень внимательно уставился на свой недоеденный десерт. Баки, надо отдать ему должное, слегка осторожно пожал плечами, но улыбка намертво прилипла к его губам. – Протаранили, средь бела дня. Он даже не сделал остановки на красный, просто…- Баки сложил руки на груди…- протаранил бок в моей машине – врезался с _моей_ стороны, - наконец, он поднял настороженный взгляд на Стива, у которого от этого скрутило живот. – В результате мою руку зажало между дверью и рулем, нда…Они не смогли ее спасти. Тем не менее, я…эээ…не помню ничего из этого. Буквально. Понимаешь, не помню _ничего_ из произошедшего в тот день. Помню, как накануне вечером был на работе, а потом проснулся пару дней спустя в больнице.

\- _Господи!_ – побледневший и шокированный, прошептал Стив. Но прежде, чем он смог хотя бы попытаться извиниться, Баки уже отмахнулся от него.

\- Серьёзно, Стив, я в порядке. Прошли годы, и у меня всё хорошо, - сказал он, а потом пошевелил металлическими пальцами. – Я был прикреплён к классному технику, той еще занозе в заднице, и потом _вся_ эта лечебная физкультура. Вообще так, словно я даже не скучаю по своей руке. Правда, у меня больше нет трудностей в повседневной жизни.

Стив хотел спросить, уверен ли Баки, хотел извиниться за то, что даже просто спросил, хотел всё равно выразить хоть какое-то сочувствие, но остановил себя. Он посмотрел Баки в глаза и увидел, что действительно не стоило волноваться. К тому же, Стив гордился тем, что верит людям на слово. Поэтому он только кивнул.

\- Ладно, так что случилось после этого? - спросил он. – Ты что-то говорил о соглашении?

\- О! - Баки покачал головой. Он похлопал глазами, глядя на пирог, словно вообще забыл, что он там лежит, а потом откусил ещё один кусок. – Ну да ладно, во время реабилитации мой психотерапевт посоветовала мне заняться кулинарией для того, чтобы практиковать двигательные возможности. Ну, знаешь, типа резать лук и всякое такое…

\- Погоди, погоди, - в изумлении, Стив махнул рукой. – Хочешь сказать, что твой психотерапевт считал, что лучший способ тренировать ловкость – уметь _обращаться с ножом_?

\- Что может лучше поставить человека на ноги, как не страх лишиться утром пальца. 

\- Прости… _что?_

Баки фыркнул.

\- Это то, что говорил мне физиотерапевт.

\- Твой физиотерапевт был психом.

\- Ага, уверен, что Уэйда называли и похуже. _Гораздо_ хуже.

Стив вздрогнул, пытаясь выкинуть из головы картинку, где Баки ненароком поскользнулся на луке. Но у него остались целыми все пальцы, так что Стив понимал, что беспокоиться не о чем.

\- По крайней мере, как я понимаю, с тобой это сработало.

\- Ну, да. – Баки качнул головой. – Знаю, что получил опыт, ловкость и мастерство. В действительности да, это сработало. Ну, знаешь, не без того, чтобы по пути разбить несколько яиц, - он стал поворачивать кисть туда-сюда и внимательно её разглядывать. – Оказывается, гораздо сложнее, чем выглядит, научиться _не_ сжимать предметы.

– Подожди. Сколько яиц ты разбил?

\- Хммм… много.

\- Ладно, но много – это сколько?

\- Да, уж прости, но нет. Эта цифра умрет вместе со мной.

\- Прямо-таки положишь на свою могилу.

У Баки глаза засветились и, заодно, ложка снова нацелилась на Стива.

\- Однако, это идея.

Стив рассмеялся. Он прикалывался, но Баки решил, что это хорошая идея.

– Знаешь, ты как та старая леди, которая всегда шутила, что унесет рецепт своих знаменитых шоколадных печенек с собой в могилу лишь для того, чтобы посмеяться над всеми.

– И не забывай этого, - сказал Баки, самодовольно усмехаясь. – И, как я уже говорил, у меня на самом деле обнаружилась склонность к кулинарии, составлению рецептов и всё такое, так что, когда я получил компенсацию за аварию, то мой лучший друг Сэм убедил меня использовать эти умения, чтобы пойти в кулинарную школу и, в перспективе, открыть ресторан. Он варился в этом бизнесе некоторое время – о, он мастер миксолог высокого класса (бармен) и дипломированный сомелье, - добавил Баки с нотками гордости. – Мы решили вместе открыть _Фёнис 17_ (Furnace 17).

\- Знаешь, я был на вашем торжественном открытии, - вставил Стив.

Баки даже жевать перестал.

\- Подожди, правда?

\- Угу, - кивнул Стив. – Кажется, я даже встретил Сэма. Высокий чёрный парень, которому нахальства и дерзости хватает за десятерых, работал в баре, да?

\- О, да, точно, это был Сэм, - фыркнул от смеха Баки, а его глаза были полны нежности. – Он просто ненавидел нашего первого бармена. Не считал, что тот обладает нужными знаниями для правильного смешивания напитков. Сэм даже больше, чем жуткий перфекционист…

\- Немудрено, что вы – друзья.

\- Заткнись, - но улыбка ни разу не покинула лица Баки. – И да, есть причина, что мы хорошо сработались вместе и, мне нравится так считать, причина, по которой ресторан настолько успешен.

\- Только лучшее, на меньшее ты не согласен?

\- Точно.

\- Знаешь, жаль, что не встретил тебя той ночью, - Стив до конца выпил свой кофе и сдвинул чашку в сторону прежде, чем снова обрушиться на Баки. Было бы кощунством дать пропасть такому удивлению впустую. – В смысле, пойми меня правильно, Сэм ни в чём не знает удержу. А уж напитки, что он делал, были одними из лучших, что я пробовал в своей жизни. Но знаешь, было бы приятно тоже познакомиться.

\- Зачем? Чтобы мы могли устроить соперничество несколько месяцев назад и моя гедонистическая, влюблённая в чай задница уже бы свалила из твоей жизни? – со смехом Баки подтрунивал над ним, однако не встречался со Стивом глазами. Тот не был уверен, что с этим делать, но понимал, что ему совсем не нравится ситуация. Ему стало странно тоскливо.

\- Эээ, вообще-то – нет, - Стив чуть пожал плечами и улыбнулся Баки в ответ. – Вчера вечером ты был очень подкупающий, и то, как говорил о своем ресторане…и я подозреваю…я думаю, ты выглядел даже гораздо больше, чем сногсшибательно. Был в своей стихии, полагаю.

Баки просто посмотрел на него. Стив чувствовал себя так, словно он под прожектором – и он понятия не имел, _откуда что_ взялось. Его сердце сделало несколько ударов прежде, чем Баки, наконец, пошевелился, медленно протянул через стол руку и выхватил чашку с эспрессо у Стива из пальцев. Робко и нерешительно улыбаясь, он поднёс её к губам, осторожно прикоснулся к керамике и сделал глоток.

\- Как я и подозревал, - наконец сказал Баки, поставил чашку на стол и подвинул ближе к Стиву.

\- Подозревал что? – совершенно сбитый с толку, спросил Стив.

\- Что я был прав. Тебе не весело только потому, что ты не смог прикончить меня прямо здесь много месяцев назад своей убийственной наркотой, - резко встав, он оттолкнулся от стола, и Стиву пришлось откинуться назад, когда Баки навис над ним. – Я говорил тебе прежде, я на это не куплюсь!

Баки развернулся и вышел из ресторана. Стив повалился боком на лавку, так он смеялся.

\- Боже мой, я не пытаюсь накачать тебя! – крикнул он вслед удаляющейся фигуре Баки.

~~~~~

Догоняя его, Стиву пришлось немного пробежаться вверх по 42 Улице, а пакет с покупками бил его по ноге.

— Это был жидкий крэк. Стив, - обиженно заявил Баки. – Ты обманом заставил меня пить _жидкий крэк_.

\- Ну ладно, ты меня подловил, - пытаясь сдержать улыбку, шутливо уступил Стив. С тех пор, как они вышли из кафе, Баки занудствовал, и, хотя обычно такое поведение раздражало Стива, но непостижимым образом по отношению к Баки казалось милым. – Стараюсь закормить тебя сладким-пресладким жидким крэком.

\- Наконец, ты хотя бы это признал. «Куда мы вообще идем?» — спросил Баки, хотя скорее это производило впечатление жалобы. – Ты отвезёшь меня в _другое место_ , где есть напитки, которые меня прикончат?

\- _Не пытался_ …забудь, - признавая своё поражение, Стив продолжил путь. – Нет, я не поведу тебя туда, где есть выпивка, которая сможет тебя убить.

\- Только попробуй.

Стив повернул за угол на 9-ю авеню и остановился прямо напротив « _Империи чая и кофе_ ». Он указал рукой на вывеску. – Смотри! Наш магазин. Они объединили оба наших мира.

\- Разве что – я здесь был – они тут подают совсем не чай. 

\- Да, а что тогда? – Стив был уверен, что у них целая стена заставлена чаем.

— _Вот то_ , – Баки обвиняюще ткнул металлическим пальцев в сторону магазинчика, - худшее покупное дерьмо, которое пытаются продавать под видом, как ты красочно выразился, воды с запахом листьев, - потом он перевёл взгляд на Стива. – Полное дерьмо, вот это что, поверь мне.

\- Ну, я вроде как это понял.

\- Ну-с, куда мы отправимся дальше? Мы _же_ пойдём куда-нибудь ещё? В смысле, думаю, если это последнее…

Стив вцепился Баки в бицепс, чтобы помешать ему уйти.

\- Нет, подожди, - взгляд Баки опустился на руку Стива, и тот сию же минуту его отпустил, неловко махнув в сторону входной двери. – Это не единственная причина, по которой я тебя сюда привёл. 

\- Так ты не собираешься насиловать меня дерьмовым чаем?

Стив фыркнул от смеха.

\- Не-а, я даже не собираюсь насиловать тебя дерьмовым кофе, - он наклонился с таинственным видом и, понизив голос, сказал. – Если уж быть совсем честным, то кофе, которое они тут варят для клиентов – ужасен. Но зато здесь есть _особый сорт_ , думаю, что ты его оценишь.

\- Оценю?

\- Он очень…эээ…патриотичный?

\- В наши дни так много поводов для патриотизма.

\- Во-во, думаю, этот кофе чуть-чуть возродит эту любовь.

\- Ладно, теперь мне пиздец как интересно.

Стив взял Баки за металлическую руку и потянул к входной двери.

~~~~~

\- У него есть свой собственный сорт кофе.

\- И самое лучшее – кофе действительно очень вкусный.

\- И почему я не удивлён тем, что ты его пробовал.

Стив фыркнул.

\- Ты меня _видел_?

\- Хороший аргумент, - с блеском в глазах, Баки повернулся к Стиву. – Так, говоришь у Обамы есть собственный сорт кофе?

\- Кажется, так, - сказал Стив и кивком указал на джутовый мешок, из которого торчала табличка с надписью _«Обама Бленд»_. Вся боковая стена магазина была уставлена одинаковыми мешками с кофе почти из каждого региона планеты, где он произрастал. Кофе смешивался в оригинальные сорта, предназначенные только для магазина. Сорт «Обама Бленд» представлял собой микс сортов Кении, Суматры и региона Кона на Гавайях. И действительно, это была удивительная смесь.

\- Ладно, не могу поверить, что скажу это, но… - скрипнув зубами, Баки передёрнул плечами, - мне нужно это попробовать.

Стив с трудом удержался от смеха.

\- О, отлично, эээ, но ты не захочешь его пить, если его сварят здесь. Я не шутил, когда говорил, что кофе, который здесь готовят – полное дерьмо, - он оглянулся через плечо на сотрудников, суетящихся за прилавком. – Но хммм… - Стив повернулся к Баки, и снова ощутил, как волна мурашек поднялась вдоль позвоночника. – мы можем купить немного в зёрнах, а потом я сделаю тебе чашку у меня дома. _В смысле_ …если захочешь.

С лицом, не отражавшим ни единой эмоции, Баки уставился на него, и по причинам, которые Стив не мог понять, он так отчаянно хотел знать, что происходит у Баки в голове.

\- Ладно, _в смысле_ , - Баки начал говорить, а его руки, сложенные крест-накрест на груди, слегка напряглись. – Ты доказал, что можешь сварить довольно приличный кофе. Полагаю, я могу надеяться, ты приготовишь такое, что может мне понравиться.

Стив проигнорировал крохотное возбуждение, что прошло сквозь него.

\- Может понравиться?

\- Может.

\- Думаю, я смогу жить с этим «может».

Баки застенчиво ему улыбнулся и слегка подтолкнул локтем.

\- Давай, возьми пакет.

Стив попытался не ринуться к прилавку, но не сдержался.

~~~~~~

Бродвей в районе Сохо, между Хьюстон и Канал-стрит, был одной из самых оживленных улиц на Манхэттене. Нью Йорк славился своим стилем, а концентрация многих популярных брендов на расстоянии в половину мили сделало это место таким, что любой с кредиткой Америкен Экспресс любитель марафонского шоппинга мог потратить бесконечные часы, чтобы увеличить объем своего гардероба в несколько раз.

Стив не был большим любителем моды. Конечно, ему нравились шмотки, как и любому другому, но на Бродвее он всегда чувствовал себя слишком вымотанным и дёрганным. Словно хождение по магазинам было каким-то соревнованием: узнать к концу дня, у кого больше всего сумок с покупками. И не помогало даже то, что по улице слонялись туристы и местные. А по правде говоря, Стив _ненавидел_ толчею. Побочный результат взросления в Лос Анжелесе: если ты хотел провести время в давке, то на самом деле нужно было приложить усилие и поехать туда. В Нью Йорке давка могла образоваться ни с того ни с сего. 

Чем дальше они с Баки пробивали себе дорогу вниз по улице, тем сильнее Стиву приходилось бороться с одеревенелым напряжением в плечах и стиснутыми челюстями. Баки сказал, что хотел бы отвезти его куда-то сюда, но что вообще могло оправдать сражение с субботней давкой – Стив понятия не имел. Он уже готов был сбежать, серьёзно, какого чёрта это терпеть? Он едва знал Баки, вероятно, больше никогда его не увидит после сегодняшнего дня или этих выходных. Так почему он сейчас споткнулся о крашеную блондинку, вышедшую из «Дин и Делука» и очень занятую нытьем по телефону, которая даже не поняла, что Стив был на расстоянии в полдюйма, чтобы случайно не пихнуть в полет через тротуар её и _множество_ её сумок и пакетов. Когда он всё-таки наткнулся на её плечо, дамочка взглянула на него так оскорблённо, словно это он был виноват, что она не удосужилась посмотреть вокруг.

\- Нам ещё далеко? – спросил Стив сквозь зубы.

\- Пару кварталов, до Брум.

\- Отлично, - пробурчал Стив себе под нос. – Ещё пара кварталов. Зашибись!

Кажется, это привлекло внимание Баки. Он остановился и внимательно на него посмотрел.

\- Эй, ты в порядке?

\- Прекрасно.

\- Слушай, если не хочешь…

\- Не бери в голову, ладно? – Стив махнул рукой в сторону улицы. – Пожалуйста, мы можем идти дальше?

Множество эмоций промелькнуло на лице у Баки, прежде чем он нацепил старательно выверенную маску. Потом он скрестил руки на груди и демонстративно выпятил подбородок.

\- Знаешь, все нормально. Думаю, мы оба высказали наши соображения. Кофе не является абсолютным злом, и ты не подавился, когда я дал тебе попробовать чай, - Баки кивнул в сторону пакета в руке Стива. – Я просто возьму то, что купил, и каждый пойдёт своей дорогой.

Он потянулся к нему, а Стив моментально почувствовал себя дерьмом и, не дав себе времени подумать, схватил Баки за руку.

\- Баки, подожди, - сказал он лишь для того, чтобы перестать думать о застывшем выражении на лице Баки. Обхватив себя руками, Стив подошёл ближе, настраиваясь на неотвратимый душевный дискомфорт. – Прости, ладно? Просто…я не люблю толпу.

\- О, - от понимания взгляд Баки смягчился и потеплел. Он положил свою ладонь на руку Стива, и тот не мог бы даже объяснить причину, по которой почувствовал ощутимое облегчение от этого прикосновения. – Почему раньше об этом не сказал? Мы могли бы приехать сюда, скажем…в другой день или не приехать вообще. Да без разницы, - его ладонь соскользнула с предплечья Стива, и Баки проследил за ней взглядом. – Было бы прекрасно. Мы могли бы, эмм…продолжить. Если хочешь.

Все инстинкты Стива вопили ему, что он должен сказать « _да, давай свалим отсюда ко всем чертям_ ». Но кое-что в выражении лица Баки сказало ему, что куда бы они ни собирались пойти – это было важно. И по причинам, не подчиняющимся законам Бога и человека, самая распоследняя вещь, что хотел бы увидеть Стив в сине-стальных глазах – хоть толику обманутых надежд.

Разжав руки и подцепив пальцем Баки под ладонь протеза, Стив не упустил легкий сбой в его дыхании, ведь оно перекрыло все остальные звуки вокруг них. 

\- Ты сказал, что осталась только пара кварталов, да? – тихо спросил он.

\- Ага, - прошептал Баки в ответ, не сводя взгляда с места соединения их пальцев. – До Брум.

\- Ты это уже говорил.

\- Угу, наверное.

\- Отведёшь меня туда?

Баки в ответ чуть улыбнулся, но улыбка была настолько яркой, что ею можно было зажигать солнца.

\- Да, хорошо, - он переплёл их пальцы и, рассекая толпу, мягко потянул Стива вперёд.

Вскоре они свернули на Брум-стрит, и Баки остановился перед парой серо-зелёных французских дверей, простых и почти неразличимых среди соседних, с золотыми буквами _«Харни и сыновья»_ на стекле.

Они вошли в магазинчик, и всё, что Стив смог сделать – пожирать взглядом огромные _размеры_ и интерьер. Высокие потолки простирались на два этажа, вдоль стен стояли стеллажи с полками, уставленными коробками и банками с чаем. Один был полностью заставлен жестяными банками как листового, так и пакетированного чая с таким количеством сортов, вкусов, ароматов и их вариаций как у Т2, если не больше. По одной из стен располагалось нечто похожее на дегустационный бар со встроенными огромными емкостями для кипячения, а по центру протянулись столы с аксессуарами для приготовления, сервировки чая и кое-что ещё типа мёда и печенек. Кроме всего прочего, зал был почти в два раза больше в длину, чем в высоту, с малюсеньким кафе в самой задней части с крошечными столиками и стойкой обслуживания.

\- Здесь как в чертовом ТАРДИС, - пробормотал Стив, оценивая размеры помещения.

\- Что ты сказал? – Баки чуть махнул их переплетёнными кистями – словно подзабыл, что они до сих пор держались за руки – поднял взгляд и натолкнулся на пытливые глаза, уставившиеся на него.

\- Ой, ааа, короче… - он неловко махнул рукой в глубь помещения. – Знаешь, внутри больше, чем снаружи.

\- Ты о том, что снаружи магазин меньше, - возразил Баки и, твою мать, он _знает_ Доктора Кто.

Стив очень постарался не пялиться на него открыв рот в изумлении. Он был тайным фанатом Доктора с тех пор, как свалился с тяжёлой формой пневмонии и загремел в больницу в Йоркшире на три недели. Он ожидал повторный показ серий Доктора Кто как единственное, что не давало умереть со скуки его мозгу. Да и по специфике занятий Стива на проявление одержимости в любом интересе смотрели неодобрительно и, вообще, порицали.

— Значит, ты фанат Клары, - спросил он как бы ненароком.

\- Вообще-то – Донны, - со смехом ответил Баки и потащил их дальше, вглубь магазина. – Клара всегда вела себя так, словно могла бы превзойти Доктора, а Донна – единственная, кто, без сомнения, не давала себя наебать.

\- Не каждый день встретишь собрата – фаната Доктора.

Баки фыркнул от смеха.

\- Ну да, тебе стоит увидеть нас с Сэмом, когда выйдет новый сезон. Мы просто несносны.

\- Считай, я в шоке.

\- Как будто ты лучше.

\- Виновен по всем пунктам.

Они остановились у таблички «Подождите. Мы найдем для вас столик» перед кафе, и Баки повернулся, а в его глазах плескался смех.

\- И да, ладненько…только если ты фанат Одиннадцатого, то не говори Сэму. Он тебя прибьёт.

\- А что, он фан Теннанта?

\- Неа, Сэм – пурист.

\- А, тогда Экклстон.

Прежде, чем Баки смог ответить, к ним подошла миленькая изящная брюнетка и улыбнулась ему.

\- Ну, привет, любовь моя, - поприветствовала она, а потом повернулась к Стиву. – И кто это? Он слишком громаден, чтобы быть Беккой, Джеймс. Если только Бекка не была всё это время шестифунтовой блондинкой, а ты просто прятал её от меня.

Стив почувствовал, как его щёки покраснели, когда Баки засмеялся и похлопал его по груди.

\- Нет, боюсь, что Бекка всё ещё просто Бекка. И она до сих пор в школе.

\- До сих пор в Гарварде, да?

\- Она – предательница крови.

\- Она в _Гарварде_ , Баки. Едва ли это делает из неё предательницу.

\- Бостон, Сьюзи, _Бостон_.

Сьюзи опять засмеялась и покачала головой.

\- Ты неисправим, знаешь, - потом она указала жестом на Стива. – Так ты меня представишь?

\- Ой, прости. Сьюзи, это Стив, мой…друг, - ответил Баки, а его щеки порозовели. – Стив, это Сьюзи – менеджер и старый друг.

Стив протянул ей свободную руку и улыбнулся.

\- Приятно познакомится, Сьюзи.

\- Взаимно, - пожав руку, ответила она, затем окинула взглядом кафе. – Это займет минут двадцать.

Кивнув, Баки подтолкнул Стива плечом.

\- Пойдём, я тебе тут всё покажу. Сегодня тебе представилась вторая возможность, а посему сам Бог велел, чтобы я продолжил твоё образование.

\- Образование? – переспросила Сьюзи.

Баки махнул головой в сторону Стива.

\- _Кто-то_ здесь ненавидит…

\- _Бог_ мой, не смей в очередной раз говорить, что я ненавижу чай, - будьте уверены, что глаза у Сьюзи распахнулись, но прежде, чем она смогла обвинить _Стива_ в предательстве, что хуже смерти, он продолжил:

\- _Возможно_ …сегодня утром раскрылось, что я не поклонник чая, но и Баки – совершенно не является любителем кофе. Так что мы провели день, обучая друг друга. 

\- Так, давай-ка ещё раз и уточним, - Сьюзи помахала между ними рукой. – Вы оба испытали потребность таскать друг друга по всему Нью Йорку только чтобы доказать свою правоту, - она сощурила глаза. – Очко за чаем и кофе.

\- Эээ, ну да, - Стив захлопал глазами.

\- Чай и _кофе_.

\- Так и…типа того, - Баки обменялся со Стивом легким толчком плечами. Само собой разумеется, он явно не понимал, в чём была проблема.

\- _Чай и кофе_ , - повторила она, уперев руки в бока, на что всё, что Стив мог сделать – просто кивнуть в ответ. Она уставилась на них и пялилась некоторое время, прежде чем, всплеснув руками, развернулась на месте. – Ёбаные _мужики_ , - уходя, пробормотала она. – Всегда хуй танцует.

Стив наклонился к Баки очень низко – чтобы его не могли подслушать.

\- У нас проблемы? 

\- Думаю, да.

\- А думаешь, она нас ещё посадит?

\- Понятия не имею.

\- Мы останемся?

\- Если честно, я боюсь уходить.

\- И я.

Они повернулись друг к другу, и Стив знал, что у него такие же огромные испуганные глаза, как и у Баки. Впрочем, прошло немного времени, прежде чем они залились здоровым смехом, а Баки схватил его за руку и опять потащил вглубь магазина.

Пока они бродили от стеллажа к стеллажу, Баки поведал Стиву историю «его любимой чайной в Нью Йорке». Он знал каждого человека из персонала – и не только по именам. Спросил Джеффа – парня из зала – как у того идут дела в школе, поболтал с Дэвидом и Клэр – эти двое хозяйничали в дегустационном баре – как поживают их дети. Дэвид даже поблагодарил Баки за организацию вечеринки ко дню рождения его жены, которая была с месяц назад и, очевидно, для него – бесплатно.

Было что-то в этом месте, и это была не только любовь Баки к чаю. Он проявлял интерес и _уделял_ особое внимание этому месту наравне – а может быть, даже больше – чем Стив в кофейню БРК. Это навело его на размышление, потому что любовь Стива к кофейне – и кофе вообще – по сути имела для него действительно личную причину. И он задавался вопросом, не так ли произошло с Баки и чаем.

Он как раз собирался спросить, когда к ним подошла Сьюзи и, махнув головой в сторону кафе, сказала:

\- Столик готов. Если вы двое, больных на всю голову, пойдете за мной, то я вас усажу.

Они не удосужились ответом, а просто покорно прошли за ней к маленькому столику, задвинутому в угол. Несмотря на то, что все столы стояли крышка к крышке, именно этот выделялся своей уединенностью. А с учетом, того что Сьюзи не могла за фальшивыми нахмуренными бровями спрятать свою любовь и привязанность к Баки, Стив подозревал, что, пожалуй, это было сделано с умыслом. Это должно было бы его обеспокоить – её ясное и четкое измышление, что у них свидание. Но единственное, что он ощутил – расположение. Он понял, ему на самом деле… вроде как понравилось. А вот это обеспокоило гораздо больше. Он кинул взгляд на Баки, который был занят укладыванием салфетки на колени, и попытался отыскать те ощущения от легкомысленной похоти без всяких обязательств, которые испытывал только сегодня утром. И хотя до сих пор похоть _оставалась_ , но Стив уже не был уверен, насколько поверхностной она была. 

Затем Баки поднял на него робкий, но заинтересованный взгляд и слегка улыбнулся.

\- Что? У меня что-то с лицом?

Стив не ответил. Эта улыбка заставляла всё внутри него дрожать и переворачиваться – потрясающе приятные ощущения, хотя от них он лишался спокойствия. Пока Баки смотрел на него, его улыбка стала чуть мягче – чуть влюблённей, и Стив, наконец, признал, что у него проблемы. Впервые за последние годы он ясно понял, что хотел бы стать причиной этой улыбки, причем не только после отличного секса. Ему недоставало душевного расположения и привязанности, которая, вероятно, за этим стояла. Ему захотелось завтра утром опять проснуться от такой улыбки, а может, и каждое следующее утро встречать также.

Баки был невероятным – подлинное столкновение противоречий. Он одновременно стыдился своей руки, но никому не позволял говорить с ним об этом снисходительно. Он был осторожным, но страстным. Он искренне заботился обо всех окружающих его людях, но за милую душу послал бы тебя на хуй, если посчитал, что ты несправедлив к кому-то. Но, несмотря на их – по общему признанию – странные разногласия, и даже, невзирая на то, что они встретились только вчера вечером, Стив не сомневался, Баки в одно мгновение окажется рядом, если будет необходимо. 

Впервые с тех пор, как Пегги выбрала карьеру вместо Стива, он возможно – только возможно – захотел, чтобы кто-то оказался рядом с ним. Возможно, он даже хотел, чтобы этим «кем-то» был мужчина, сидящий напротив. 

\- Нет, - наконец ответил Стив и отвёл взгляд, разрушая момент. Потом он добродушно улыбнулся. – Ничего, кроме противной морды, какой одарила тебя твоя мама.

\- Если бы ты раньше не говорил без остановки обо мне, как о горячей штучке.

\- Угу, - Стив отмахнулся. – Чем больше ты вливаешь в меня этой чайной фигни, тем более страшным становишься.

\- Ой, фу ты, ну спасибо! – ответил Баки, но засмеялся вместе со Стивом. Потом они раскрыли карты меню, и Стив был готов признать, что поражен тем, с каким вкусом они были сделаны. В богатый кожаный переплет были вставлены листы превосходной тутовой бумаги. Совсем другое качество, чем встречаются в большинстве заведений. 

Или, ладно, он был под большим впечатлением, пока не перевернул страницу и не увидел чайную карту. Вот тут мужество его и покинуло.

\- Нет, - пробормотал он.

\- Нет что? – Баки выглянул из-за собственной карты меню.

В ужасе Стив продолжал глазеть в меню на _страницы_ с наименованиями чая. Он заметил шесть разного вида сортов «Завтрак», и это только с первого взгляда.

\- В мире же не так много чая.

Баки хрюкнул от смеха, и Стиву захотелось его треснуть.

\- Удивительно, правда? Словно, понимаешь, чай – один из самых популярных напитков _в мире_ или что-то в этом роде.

\- Ты не помогаешь! – Стив вцепился в меню, но потом металлическая ладонь накрыла аккуратно его пальцы, сдавливающие обложку.

\- Хочешь, чтобы я выбрал за тебя? – спросил Баки.

\- Нет, сам могу это сделать, - упрямо возразил Стив. Пожав плечами, Баки начал отрывать свою руку, и в следующее мгновение Стив понял, что он неловко повернул руку в запястье и сцепил их пальцы вместе. Баки удивлённо и немного испуганно заморгал, но Стив решительно проигнорировал всю ситуацию.

Он вернулся к внимательному рассматриванию меню, хотя понятия не имел, что он там высматривает. Для него это был тёмный лес, но он не собирался позволить Баки себя обставить. Даже схвати Стив его просто за руку, словно это было какое-то _свидание_ , хотя это совсем _не так_.

Он выбрал первый попавшийся сорт чая, не столь с интересным сколько со знакомым названием.

\- Я возьму королевский английский завтрак, - сказал он, постукивая картой меню, прежде чем её закрыть. Честно говоря, он бы заказал эти проклятые лавровые листья в любом случае. Единственное, на чем он мог сосредоточиться в данный момент – он всё ещё держал Баки за руку. Как _идиот_. – Я к тому, что если это хорошо для Виндзоров, то не может быть настолько хреновым, правда?

Баки открыл рот, а потом закрыл его и только кивнул.

\- Ты абсолютно прав, - чуть погодя сказал он и закрыл своё меню. – Я закажу то же самое, так что мы сможем получить один большой чайник вместо двух маленьких.

Баки не мог отвести взгляда от их сомкнутых рук, а Стив, не зная, какую причину придумать, чтобы продолжить держать его за руку, расцепил пальцы и засунул свои ладони себе на колени.

\- Ну, хммм, а вдруг мне не понравится? Может на всякий пожарный, маленький более надёжный?

Прежде чем отзеркалить движение Стива и положить руки на колени, Баки согнул свои металлические пальцы. Он выглядел слегка смущённым, и Стив почувствовал первые признаки настоящего стыда.

\- Ну, если тебе не понравится, я просто выпью остальное за нас обоих.

\- Прости за это, - выпалил Стив не задумываясь, не принимая во внимание ответ Баки, а лишь гадая: на загорелось ли его лицо на самом деле – так он был смущён.

\- Простить за что?

\- Извини за это неловкое… хмм…держание за руки. Понятия не имею, что это было.

За исключением того, как он это _сделал_ , но Стив _ни_ за что не собирался ничего говорить.

\- О, прошептал Баки и посмотрел вниз. – Нет, все в порядке. Это было хмм…мило. На деле.

Смирение Стива опять сделало сальто.

\- Да?

Баки только пожал плечами, но взгляд не поднял.

\- Ну, да, в смысле, никто никогда не захочет держаться за эту руку, так что…Ты знаешь, - он снова пожал плечами, и всякая неловкость, которую Стив чувствовал о…что бы там, черт возьми, не происходило…стёрлась. Он медленно скользнул рукой по столу и остановился только тогда, когда точно знал, что Баки увидел её.

Баки поднял голову и посмотрела на Стива. Выражение его лица было таким настороженным, а взгляд – недоверчивым. Стив не сомневался, что Баки может о себе позаботиться, но от этого взгляда он испытал просто жгучую потребность выбить всю дурь из каждого, кто хоть когда-нибудь заставлял Баки стыдиться своей руки.

\- Можно? – тихо спросил он.

Баки заколебался на мгновение, а потом медленно поднял руку с колен и протянул её. Стив снова переплёл их пальцы, приподнял их выше и прижался губами к тыльной стороне его ладони. Металл был чуть тёплым, и Стив отстраненно припомнил, как Баки говорил что-то о последних достижениях регулирования температуры: частично на солнечных батареях, но ещё имелся энерго-генератор, который защищал от замерзания.

Это была по-настоящему одна из самых крутых технологий, которую Стив когда-нибудь видел. Он не мог понять, почему кто-то не может относиться к ней как к изумительному чуду, а при этом ещё и заставляет Баки думать об ущербности. Авария была ужасной, но из неё вышло нечто невероятное. Единственное, чего хотел Стив – приложить все силы, чтобы Баки всегда знал, что его рука такая же неповторимая, как и остальные его части.

Глаза Баки были прикованы к его руке, челюсти крепко стиснуты, а дыхание – поверхностное. Стив развернул его кисть и прежде, чем сжать в своих руках, поцеловал в ладонь.

\- Если ты не против, - начал он, - я бы хотел до конца дня держать тебя за руку столько, сколько будет можно. 

Голос Баки звучал неестественно и напряжённо, когда он заговорил:

\- Ты…так ты после хотел что-то сделать? Или ты имел в виду, пока мы…

\- Я подумал, может мы могли бы поужинать после, - Стив слегка улыбнулся и поцеловал кончики пальцев Баки. – Я знаю отличное турецкое местечко на 45-ой.

\- Анталия?

\- Ты его знаешь?

Баки кивнул.

\- Их адана-кебаб из говядины и ягнёнка просто бомба. А ещё, знаешь, турки готовят прекрасный чай.

\- Они еще варят очень хороший кофе, - Стив не мог не улыбнуться.

\- Да, я слышал о турецком кофе, Стив. Звучит примерно так же весело, как тот кубинский кофе, который ты хотел мне подсунуть на пробу, - ответил со смехом Баки. Потом его взгляд скользнул мимо Стива, и только тогда он понял, что к ним подошла Сьюзи.

\- Полагаю, если вы, ребята, перешли от изучения меню к тому, чтобы пялиться друг другу в глаза, то, значит, уже готовы сделать заказ.

Баки залился румянцем и отстранился, но так, что его пальцы чуть прикасались к ладони Стива, потом обратился к Сьюзи с обаятельной улыбкой.

\- Типа, мне аж надо _смотреть_ в меню.

\- Ни один гость никогда не запоминал его так хорошо, как ты, это правда, - согласилась она и приняла заказ на большой чайник, а к нему Баки добавил еще пару порций ванильных сконов, поклявшись, что они – прекрасная добавка к чаю.

Заказ не заставил себя долго ждать и, как бы Стив до сих пор ни ненавидел сознаваться, чай оказался совсем неплох, особенно как послеполуденный напиток. Он даже начал понимать, почему англичане были от него в восторге, и даже сказал об этом.

\- Он действительно идеально подходит для чаепития после полудня, - согласился Баки, намазывая немного сгущенных сливок и джема на кусочек скона. Прежде, чем продолжить, он сунул кусочек себе в рот, прожевал и проглотил его. – Видишь ли, есть вещь, которую ты не улавливаешь – чай более _легкий_ кофеино-содержащий напиток, чем кофе. Меньше срывов впоследствии, особенно по сравнению с напитками эспрессо, которые вы, люди, похоже, предпочитаете пить после еды вместо чая.

\- Мы, люди? – переспросил Стив и приподнял бровь.

\- Да, - Баки ткнул кусочком скона в него. – Вы, люди…эй! – воскликнул он, когда Стив откусил этот кусочек прямо у него из пальцев. Но потом он ласково – утешая – лизнул кончик большого пальца Баки, а когда у того сбилось дыхание – похвалил себя за этот дерзкий поступок.

\- Так на чем мы остановились? – севшим голосом спросил он, рассматривая Баки сквозь полуопущенные ресницы. – Так ты глумишься и стебёшься над моим людьми?

Баки ещё несколько секунд сидел, уставившись на рот Стива, а потом потряс головой.

\- Грязно играешь.

Стив повёл плечами, расправляя их, совершенно не желая раскаиваться.

\- По меньшей мере, ты знаешь теперь, что я люблю играть.

\- Эй, я прекрасно об этом знал.

\- Просто хотел убедиться, что мы друг друга правильно поняли, - со смехом сказал Стив, потом вспомнил вопрос, который хотел раньше задать Баки. – Ну что, поделишься со мной чем-нибудь? – спросил он. – Что такого особенного в этом месте?

Баки бросил на него хмурый взгляд.

\- Ты это о чём? Особенного где?

Стив махнул рукой в сторону магазина.

\- В этом месте, в этой чайной. В смысле, про Сьюзи и людей в зале, ты просто… Боюсь соврать, но ты, кажется, по-настоящему их знаешь. Даже больше, чем в том месте, где мы были раньше.

Неизвестно почему, но Баки стал заливаться румянцем.

\- О, да, об этом, - он почесал нос, но между бровей у него залегла маленькая морщинка. – Я…ладно, я прихожу сюда хотя бы раз в месяц уже…около пятнадцати лет, вроде так?

\- Подожди, серьёзно? – Стив пересчитал в голове даты. – Стало быть, ты тогда учился в старшей школе?

\- Ага, мне было шестнадцать, - если что, щёки Баки еще сильнее порозовели. – Эм, когда Бекке было около четырёх, она _очень_ любила устраивать чаепития с куклами. Ну там, полный комплект: со столом, стульями и элегантным маленьким чайным сервизом. Кукольные чаепития проходили почти каждый день в течение нескольких месяцев. В общем, перед её днём рождения я спросил родителей, не устроить ли нам сюрприз с настоящим чаепитием, и мама решила, будет лучше, если я возьму её с собой, - он начал крутить и вертеть свою салфетку, а потом разорвал на мелкие кусочки, полностью сосредоточившись на этом.

\- Видишь ли, дело в том, что я выдумывал и делал множество вещей, которые вытворяют «большие дети», как Бекка любила говорить, и она всегда хотела быть со мной. Она и вправду была очень милым, но не по годам развитым ребёнком, кто… - Баки фыркнул от смеха, а потом на его губах появилась нежная улыбка. – Стив, эта чертова девчонка была ужасно независима с тех пор, как встала на ножки. Мда, мама была права, я к этому. Сколько бы мне не казалось, что маме невыносима даже сама мысль – пропустить день рождения Бекки, она знала, что сестрица будет на _седьмом небе_ от счастья, если мы пойдем только вдвоём. Мы и пошли, - он расправил плечи. – Нарядились в лучшее, как на Пасху, и я привел её сюда – опа –совершенно неожиданно. Мы…мы даже взяли несколько её кукол, и получилась самая настоящая, наша собственная живая чайная вечеринка. Она до сих пор говорит, что это была лучшая вечеринка на день рождения, которую ей когда-нибудь устраивали.

Он замолчал, но продолжал рвать салфетку, и на сей раз Стив не сомневался. Он протянул руку, взял Баки за металлическую ладонь и поцеловал снова. Когда, наконец, Баки поднял взгляд, Стив улыбнулся.

\- Ну и как ты, в конце концов, стал здесь бывать чуть не ежемесячно?

\- О, ну, после этого Бекка стала умолять меня, можно ли побыстрее снова сюда приехать, и я начал приводить её сюда каждый месяц. Мы наряжались, как в первый раз, и приезжали на наши Баки/Бекка посиделки. И знаешь, что самое смешное? Мы не пропустили не единого раза – ни за то время, когда ненавидели друг друга, ни после моей аварии, ни когда она закончила школу. Я о том, что ей пришлось найти чайную в Бостоне, она приезжает туда, а я – сюда, и Фейстайм нам в помощь. Хотя я стараюсь приезжать к ней каждые несколько месяцев, чтобы можно было сходить на чай вместе.

Он чуть улыбнулся Стиву.

\- Вот почему я так люблю чай. Это причина того, что моя сестра стала моей лучшей подругой.

Пораженный и смущенный Стив молча уставился на него. Вероятно, это оказалась одна из самых милых историй, которую он когда-нибудь слышал, а все мысли о том, что Баки – сноб, в мгновении ока испарились. Потому что он знал, как это – иметь настолько глубокую всепоглощающую любовь к тому, что напоминает тебе о чем-то драгоценном.

И именно в этот момент на него нахлынули две разные вещи – кристально чистые, чёткие и ясные.

Он так сильно скучал по матери, что это была физическая боль.

Он знал с уверенностью, которая присуща только абсолютной истине, что он целиком и полностью по уши влюбился в Баки Барнса. 

**6 глава.**

\- Поверить не могу, что ты заставил нас тащиться всю дорогу пешком, - жалуясь, бубнил Баки, но не удержался и улыбнулся Стиву, когда они шли по 5 авеню.

\- Что же ты такой за житель Нью Йорка, если против прогулки пешком?

-Тот самый _настоящий_ житель Нью Йорка, - состроив рожицу, парировал Баки. – Мы закончили не спеша разгуливать и пялиться на город давным-давно.

\- Ну да, я и не знал, просвети меня.

\- Ага-ага, - сколько бы Баки не ныл и не стонал, на самом деле прогулка его не напрягала. Солнце всё ещё светило на небе, но уже стало клониться к западу, и пекущая жара сошла до чего-то вполне комфортного.

И хотя всё это было милым и приятным, Баки едва ли это замечал, ведь у него в душе всё переворачивалось. В тот момент, когда они вышли из чайной «Харни и сыновья», Стив взял его за руку – за _металлическую_ руку, как и говорил. Он до сих пор её держал, словно это было что-то настоящее, а Баки чуть не плакал, хотя и не мог бы объяснить, от признательности или печали. Никто из тех, с кем Баки пересекался после аварии, не воспринимал его как цельную личность. И тут появился Стив, который в чайной не только изо всех сил старался заставить Баки почувствовать себя особенным, но и добился этого.

Сколько бы Баки ни хотелось найти поддержку, чтобы кто-то посторонний, а не только член семьи, заботился и переживал о нём, как бы ни рассчитывал, что этим «кто-то» оказался Стив, он знал – это только проецирование. Баки был в курсе, что не должен строить планы и испытывать эмоций к парню, снятому в баре для банального мимолетного перепихона. 

Он бросил взгляд вниз, туда, где переплелись их пальцы.

\- Эй, могу я задать вопрос?

Стив на него посмотрел и ответил:

\- Конечно.

Баки замешкался, не зная как спросить о том, что крутилось у него в голове.

\- Я только, эмм…Мне интересно, почему ты считаешь, что меня надо держать за руку? – до него сразу же дошло, что он выразился не так, ведь, как и следовало ожидать, лицо Стива мгновенно напряглось, а сам он начал отступать в сторону. Баки крепче стиснул пальцы и покачал головой. – Нет, я… я не то имел в виду, - вздохнув, он отошел в сторону, потянув Стива за собой.

– Что случилось? – тихо спросил Стив. Казалось, что ему не по себе, когда он довольно долго рассматривал их сплетенные пальцы, и Баки захотелось пнуть себя ногой. – Если ты не хочешь, чтобы я прикасался к тебе или тебе не нравится, то я пойму. Правда.

\- Прости, всё не так, клянусь.

\- Тогда что ты имел в виду?

Баки опять вздохнул и кинул взгляд на улицу. Он смотрел, как людская суматоха проходит мимо, каждый из них живёт своей жизнью, абсолютно не замечая идиота, который прячется под строительными лесами, до смерти напуганный тем, что если сейчас Стив отпустит его руку, то это будет конец. Баки ещё раз тяжело вздохнул и, наконец, повернулся к Стиву.

\- Надо полагать, мне просто интересно, вдруг ты делаешь это из жалости. В этом нет необходимости. Я большой мальчик, и у меня нет ненависти к моей руке. Я знаю, что сказал там, в Харни, но знаешь, я по-настоящему в порядке. Я уже давно преодолел гнев из-за потери руки. Но, понимаешь ли, я ещё знаю, как она выглядит, и тебе не надо делать вид, что это нормально…

\- Баки, _притормози_.

Немедленно захлопнув рот, Баки с одной стороны, ощутил, как волнение его покидает, а с другой – охрененно напугался и расстроился, когда увидел серьёзное и напряженное выражение на лице Стива. Тот, медленно наступая, заставил Баки пятиться, пока он не уперся в вертикальный брус строительных лесов. Стив оказался так близко, а Баки спиной приложился о деревянный столб с глухим ударом, так что ему пришлось моргнуть, чтобы собрать глаза в кучу и сфокусировать внимание. Стив крепче стиснул их переплетённые пальцы, а другой стал перебирать волосы на затылке Баки. На мгновение тот забыл, как дышать.

\- Бак, я собираюсь тебе кое-что сказать, и мне надо, чтобы ты выслушал меня, реально внимательно послушал, - всё, что Баки мог сделать – просто кивнуть, и, хотя это было невозможно, Стив придвинулся ещё ближе. – Без вопросов, ты – самый красивый человек, которого я встречал в своей жизни. Правда. И когда я так говорю, то имею в виду всего тебя, до последнего дюйма. От сих пор, - он легонько дёрнул Баки за волосы, - до сих, - Стив сжал металлические пальцы, - и всё, что ниже тоже. Я держу тебя за руку не потому, что это нужно тебе. Я это делаю потому, что хочу. Я хочу. Но если тебе этого не хочется, всё, что тебе нужно – просто сказать мне, и я остановлюсь.

Стив не двигался, по-видимому, ожидая ответа от Баки, но у того просто не было слов, он мог только хлопать вытаращенными глазами. Должно быть, Стив принял его молчание за отказ, потому что он снова начал отстраняться. Сердце Баки сбилось с ритма, и, обхватив Стива за талию, он вцепился в него, чтобы удержать на месте.

\- Не хочу, чтобы ты останавливался, - прошептал он, абсолютно уверенный в том, что никогда не захочет, чтобы Стив останавливался.

\- Можно тебя поцеловать?

Баки хотел спросить, почему после всего, что они вытворяли, он спрашивает разрешения, но не спросил, а просто кивнул. Когда Стив прикоснулся к губам Баки, поцелуй вышел с сомкнутым ртом, мягким и невинным – целомудренным. Он отличался от любого их поцелуя, начиная с голодного первого, ещё тогда, в баре, когда всё было жестко, жадно и быстро.

Когда они чуть отстранились друг от друга, то взгляд у Стива стал внимательным и изучающим. Баки понятия не имел, чтобы Стив хотел узнать или о чём спросить, да и сам не представлял, что отвечать, поэтому не раздумывая ляпнул первое, что пришло в голову:

\- Почему ты так любишь кофе?

\- Прости, что?

Застонав, Баки уронил голову на плечо Стива.

\- Извини, без понятия, откуда это взялось, - он был убеждён, что на этот раз Стив и вправду отстранится, а вместо этого Баки услышал тихий смех.

\- Ты глупый, если ты не знал, - пробормотал Стив и поцеловал его в ухо, хотя Баки был уверен, что это должно было быть звание самого Стива.

\- Вообще-то, это я думаю, что ты глупый, - в конце концов он поднял голову и обнаружил, что Стив пялится на него, словно чокнутый, а ещё казалось, что он совсем не против того, чтобы и Баки оказался немного спятившим.

То, как Стив на него смотрел и как улыбался, навело Баки на размышление, может быть все эти заморочки с влечением и симпатией к Стиву не были уж такой плохой идеей.

\- Я серьёзно, вообще-то, – он опять прислонился к столбу, чтобы лучше видеть Стива. – Если ты сегодня что-то и доказал, так только то, что любишь кофе так же сильно, как я – чай. Поэтому, мне просто интересно почему.

\- Ладно, если тебе интересно, существует ли история, то да, она существует, - наконец, Стив отстранился, но так и не выпустил ладонь Баки из своей, просто вернул их на тротуар. – Это из-за моей мамы.

\- Твоей мамы?

Криво улыбнувшись, Стив кивнул.

\- Ну, думаю, во-первых, тебе нужно знать, что мой отец погиб во время военного конфликта прежде, чем я родился…

\- Боже, Стив, мне так жаль.

Тот только махнул рукой.

\- Нет, правда, все в порядке. Я к тому, что никогда его не знал. Мама всегда говорила, что он умер, делая крутое дерьмо. Он погиб, занимаясь любимым делом, - он гордо улыбнулся. – Но, всю мою жизнь, собственно, были только мама и я. Она никогда не ходила на свидания, говорила, что у неё нет на это времени, если ты медсестра в приемном отделении и одна растишь ребенка. Но, думаю, это потому, что отец был любовью всей её жизни. Его фотография всегда стояла на мамином прикроватном столике. Второе, что ты должен узнать – мы никогда не путешествовали. Без преувеличения – ни разу. Самые волнующие поездки, которые мы совершали, были ежегодными поездками в Диснейленд. А это всего в 40 милях от места, где мы жили. Но, видишь ли, ей _нравилась_ мысль повидать мир. Она никогда не говорила об этом напрямую, но я же понимал, что это её большой план, как только я уеду учиться, - засмеявшись, он почесал затылок. – Знаешь, я про себя шутил, что она только и ждет того дня, когда я съеду, и она сможет продать квартиру, а потом беззаботно путешествовать всю оставшуюся жизнь. А я бы узнавал о том, где она была, только по случайной открытке.

Он помолчал секунду, а потом продолжил:

\- Но, как я уже говорил, мы никогда в моём детстве не путешествовали. Жили своей жизнью: я ходил в школу, она вкалывала, как проклятая, в больнице. И всё же была одна вещь. Бывало, она всегда говорила о своем желании повидать мир, ага, но _ещё_ она поговаривала, что абсолютно счастлива. У неё было всё, что ей нужно в жизни до тех пор, пока рядом её мальчик и первая чашка кофе.

Они сбавили шаг, и время от времени на них натыкались проходящие мимо люди, но Баки этого решительно не замечал. Он целиком и полностью сосредоточился на Стиве, и только на Стиве, жадно ловя каждое слово.

\- Видишь ли, какая штука, - сказал он, в очередной раз взглянув на Баки. – Она _любила_ свою первую утреннюю чашку кофе. Бывало, она говорила, что её самым любимым моментом за день был именно этот первый глоток. Считала, это потому, что она – кофейный сноб, - Стив усмехнулся, а Баки вспомнил свою остроту. – Хотя, думаю, что там скрывалось нечто большее. Думаю, она любила тишину. В детстве я был задиристым пареньком, постоянно во что-то вляпывался, к тому же с её работой… Так вот, думаю, она любила то маленькое ежедневное мгновение умиротворенности.

Стив на минуту замолчал, а Баки не осмелился его о чём-нибудь спрашивать. Правда, он подозревал, что у Стива есть свои резоны любить кофе, совсем как у Баки – собственные мотивы в отношении чая. Но ему даже в голову не приходило, что это может быть не менее важно, чем его собственная история. Впрочем, с каждым словом Стива всё сильнее ощущалось, насколько он _ошибался_. Баки бы даже не смог сказать, было ли ощущение, пронизывающее его, стыдом или он ещё больше влип втрескался в мужчину, который шел рядом с ним. Он подумал, скорее всего, и то, и другое.

Когда Стив продолжил, то в тоне его голоса появилась незнакомые нотки мрачности и печали.

\- Короче, когда я учился в последнем классе старшей школы, ей диагностировали 4 стадию рака яичников, - у Баки перехватило дыхание, и он крепче стиснул ладонь Стива. – Ей…хмм…ей давали около полугода, но на самом деле она продержалась около девяти меяцев. Думаю, мама хотела, чтобы я закончил учёбу, словно знала, что я бы всё бросил, если бы она умерла до того, как я закончил. Она была бы права. А после её смерти я узнал, что у неё было много сбережений. Очень _много_ денег. Это были выплаты страхования жизни моего отца и компенсация от военных за его гибель, - Стив вытер глаза, а его голос задрожал, когда он продолжил. – Как оказалось, она скопила для _меня_ огромную сумму. Думаю, она предполагала использовать часть на путешествия, а большую часть отложила для меня, чтобы я потом не беспокоился о деньгах. Так я смог…заплатить за колледж, встать на ноги, не беспокоясь об аренде и всём таком прочем. Но когда она умерла, я просто…не был к этому _готов_. Не был готов к жизни. Поэтому я взял деньги и делал то, что она не смогла – я путешествовал, - он остановился посередине тротуара и повернулся к Баки. Толпа народу, что их окружала, начала громко роптать, потом, разделившись, стала обтекать вынужденное препятствие, но им было на это наплевать. С замиранием сердца Баки уставился на Стива, пристально всматриваясь в его покрасневшие и безутешные глаза. Обнять его – это единственное, что хотел сделать Баки. – А потом за два года я увидел столько всего в мире, сколько смог. И…ситуация с кофе…всё начиналось с малого: каждое утро чашка кофе в мамину честь. Но потом, через некоторое время, привычка стала похожа на навязчивую идею. Кофе оказался единственной вещью, о которой я хотел узнать абсолютно всё в каждой стране, где был. Какой кофе они пьют, и понравился бы он моей маме. И, знаешь, думаю, ей бы понравился каждый.

Именно тогда Баки перестал переживать. Перестал волноваться из-за того, как у них всё закрутилось или кем теперь они приходятся друг другу. _Единственное_ , что его заботило больше всего – то, чего он хотел в будущем, а хотел он Стива. Попробуйте сказать, что Баки Барнс не добивается того, чего хочет.

Поставив их сумку на тротуар, Баки положил руки Стиву на грудь. Ему потребовалось мгновение, чтобы оценить красоту человека перед ним. Стив внимательно наблюдал за ним, а Баки, вспомнив об очках, в которых тот был утром, понял, что не знает, были ли это очки только для чтения или, может быть, прямо сейчас Стив в контактных линзах. Они стояли так близко, что Баки не знал, насколько хорошо его видит Стив, но тот пристально смотрел на него, словно точно знал, на кого смотрит, и, _Боги_ , Баки надеялся, что это действительно так.

Он медленно и плавно потянулся, обхватил ладонями лицо Стива, мягко прикасаясь, скользнул большими пальцами по щекам. Потом шагнул ближе.

\- Думаю, твоя мама очень гордится тобой, Стив, - тихо сказал он и почувствовал, как Стив замер. – Думаю, она тебя очень любила. Если уж на то пошло, могу догадаться, что _ты_ был любовью всей её жизни. Считаю, что мы бы с ней согласились и в этом – я тоже думаю, что ты замечательный.

Прежде, чем новая волна слёз потекла по лицу Стива, Баки приподнялся и изо всех сил поцеловал его. Стив мгновенно обнял его за талию и крепко стиснул, а Баки, прижимаясь ближе, обхватил за плечи.

Когда они отстранились, Баки запротестовал и вцепился в Стива, но тот оставался рядом – прижался лбом ко лбу Баки, а потом легко его поцеловал.

\- Пойдем ко мне вечером.

В животе у Баки всё оборвалось.

\- Стив, я не могу…

\- _Пожалуйста_ , - взмолился Стив. – Прошу, пойдем ко мне сегодня вечером. И завтра, и послезавтра. В смысле, я пойду к тебе, если ты захочешь, но просто… Я хочу тебя, Бак. Сегодня вечером, завтра, на следующей неделе, в следующем месяце, я _тебя_ хочу.

Всё и вся сузилось до этих слов, и у Баки перехватило дыхание. Стив спрашивал…он приглашал…он _хотел_ …Пожалуй, это было самое лучшее, что Баки услышал за целый день. Удивленный и сомневающийся, с полными слёз глазами, Баки со смехом сказал:

\- И что мы будем делать с твоим отвратительным пристрастием?

\- Извини, но мой вкус на высшем уровне, - вторил ему Стив. – Ты тот, кому бы не мешало оставить свою гордыню, друг мой.

\- Я не хочу быть твоим другом, - признался Баки и, наконец, подняв голову и посмотрев на Стива, обнаружил, что тот глупо ему улыбается.

\- Ну, я тоже не хочу быть твоим другом.

\- Подозреваю, что тебе придется разрешить мне держать мой недонапиток у тебя дома, так ведь?

\- Знаешь ли, это работает в обе стороны.

Баки вспомнил весь этот безумный день, как они таскались по всему Нью Йорку, и, сравнивая достоинства _чая и кофе_ , пытались доказать друг другу, что другой – не прав, и к чему всё это привело.

Как ни крути, а Баки _был не_ создан для связи на одну ночь. Похоже, его послужной список останется чистым.

Он улыбнулся, более счастливый, чем за долгое время мог вспомнить.

\- Думаю, я смогу с этим жить.

И он это сделал.

(В большинстве случаев.)

(Хорошо, примерно половину времени.)

(Это был расклад примерно 70 на 30.)


End file.
